


Same Old

by suaviter



Series: Gabriel [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Broken Steel DLC, We're not so different you and I
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter
Summary: "고작 내일모레까지예요. 그 사이에 무슨 대단한 발견을 할 수 있을 것 같아요?""사흘이면 많은 일이 일어날 수 있는 시간이지. 그 두 배의 시간 동안 신은 세상을 창조했다고."그렇게 많은 일이 일어나지는 않는 이야기.





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 환영받지 못하는 손님.

 

 

가브리엘은 팔라딘으로 진급해서 개인 숙소를 배정받은 후에도 메가톤의 집을 팔지 않았다. 시타델의 숙소가 마음에 안 들어서는 아니었다. 대단한 방은 아니어도 이전의 침대 하나, 철제 사물함 하나에서 상당한 발전이었고 필요한 물건들을 보관할 공간도 충분했다. 안전은 당연히 비교할 바가 못 됐고, 머무는 빈도를 따지자면 길에서 보내는 밤이 제일 많았고 시타델이 두 번째, 메가톤 집은 크게 뒤쳐지는 세 번째였다. 

그랬는데도 그 집을 그냥 둔 건, 왜라고 콕 집어 설명할 수는 없었지만 (어차피 누가 물어보는 것도 아니기는 했다) 가끔 거기 가서 혼자 보내는 시간을 좋아하기 때문이 아닐까, 라고 그녀는 생각했다. 1층 한가운데의 커다란 매트리스 위에 누워 천장을 바라보고 있으면 온종일 들리는 건 워즈워스의 엔진 소리 정도뿐이었다. 그 집에는 아무도 찾아오지 않았다. 사람을 만날 일이 있으면 그녀가 그들을 찾아갔다. 도그밋도 시타델의 다른 개들과 함께 지내는 걸 좋아하는 것 같아 그리로 보냈다.

그러니 방문자가 있다는 말을 들었을 때 그녀가 놀란 건 당연했다. 그녀는 마을 입구 밖에서 한 여자와 마주쳤다. 중간 길이의 금발을 뒤로 묶은 그 여자는 그녀를 알아보는 듯 하더니 달려와 말을 걸었다.

“자기, 조심해요. 어떤 남자가 며칠 전부터 그쪽 집이 어딘지, 어디 갔는지 캐묻고 다녔어요.” 여자는 어깨너머로 메가톤 게이트를 돌아보더니 대단한 비밀이라도 이야기하는 양 목소리를 낮췄다. “아마 지금도 마을에 있을 거예요.”

가브리엘은 눈을 깜박였다. 여자가 가까이 오는 것을 보았을 때 예상했던 이야기는 아니었다. 모르는 사람들이 그녀에게 다가와 손을 덥썩 잡거나 등을 두드리거나 하면서 고맙다는 인사와 함께 잡동사니 약간을 건네는 건 종종 있는 일이었다. 그럴 때마다 그녀는 너무 불편해하는 것처럼 보이지 않으려 노력하면서 ─ _‘그들은 그저 좋은 뜻으로 이러는 거야, 개비’_ ─ 성실하게 미소를 짓고는 했다.

“무슨 일로 저를 찾는대요?”

“그건 물어도 대답을 안 하더라고요. 누군지도 모르겠고요.”

“더 말해줄 수 있는 건 없나요? 뭔가 특이한 점이라거나.”

“글쎄요, 나이가 좀 있어 뵌다는 것밖에는…….”

가브리엘은 입을 벌렸다가 다시 다물었다. 이 사람에게 더 캐묻는 것보다 직접 가서 확인하는 게 효율이 좋을 거라는 확신이 들었기 때문이었다.

“그렇군요. 조심할게요. 고마워요, 어─”

“벳시. 벳시예요. 전에 브래스 랜턴에서 옆에 앉았잖아요. 그때 그쪽이 몰 랫에 대해 재밌는 이야길 해줬었는데.”

“아, 그랬죠. 이제 생각나네요. 미안해요, 벳시.”

물론 새빨간 거짓말이었다. 몰 랫에 대해 자신이 했다는 이야기가 뭔지는 아마 영원히 떠오르지 않을 것이었다. 어쨌든 그녀의 대답을 듣고 벳시는 환하게 웃었고, 가브리엘은 그녀가 몰 랫 얘기를 이어서 하자고 할까 봐 두려워져 얼른 간단한 작별인사를 웅얼거리고는 발걸음을 옮겼다.

게이트를 통과하면서 그녀는 허리에 차고 있던 권총을 꺼내 손에 들었다. 짜증이 솟구쳤다. 그녀가 메가톤에 돌아온 건 꽤 오랜만이었다. 지난달부터 레이더들이 극성이어서 일 하나를 마치고 돌아와 보고를 올리고 나면 길어야 하루 정도를 시타델에서 쉬었다가 바로 다음 임무를 하러 나가는 생활이 한 달 가까이 지속됐다. 항상 팀으로 움직였기에 일 자체가 어려운 적은 없었지만, 남들과 손발을 맞춰야 하는 생활 자체에서 오는 피로가 있었다. 그녀의 몇 안 되는 성소에 찾아온 이 방문자, 아니, 침입자가 누군진 몰라도 이미 달갑잖았다 ─ 총을 들고 발소리를 죽여 가며 경사로를 오르면서 그녀는 속으로 그렇게 결론을 내렸다.

 

 

*

 

 

“대령.”

그는 저녁의 햇살 아래서 낮잠이라도 자는 것처럼 다리를 쭉 뻗고 의자에 앉아 눈을 감고 있었다. 그녀의 목소리를 듣고 그는 양손을 어깨높이로 들며 일어났다. 거미 다리처럼 춤추는 그림자가 땅에 길게 드리워지는 걸 가브리엘은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 바라보았다.

“이젠 그냥 어거스터스 어텀이지. 그리고 싸우러 온 거 아니야.”

그래, 그가 확실했다. 가벼운 현기증을 느끼며 그녀는 총을 단단히 붙잡았다. 죽어 장사지낸 사람이 다시 돌아온 것처럼 느껴졌다. 어텀은 자신의 가슴을 똑바로 겨눈 총구에 잠시 눈길을 주었다.

“예전의 실수를 교정하고 싶다면 말리지는 않겠지만.”

“왜 돌아왔어요? 수도황무지를 벗어났을 줄 알았는데요.”

“그랬었지. 하지만 자네와 자네 친구들이 친절하게도 엔클레이브 잔당들을 청소해 주지 않았나.”

그녀의 표정을 보고 어텀은 인상을 썼다.

“나는 탈영자야.” 그는 그 단어가 더러운 것이라도 되는 듯이 내뱉었다. “그 날 이후로 엔클레이브는 나도 ‘목격 즉시 사살’ 리스트에 올렸다고.”

“축하해요.” 이 말이 튀어나오는 걸 막으려 했어도 막을 수 없었을 것이었다. (물론 그녀는 그런 노력을 하지 않았다) 어텀이 노려보는 것을 무시하며 가브리엘은 말을 이었다. “그리고 그건 왜 돌아왔는지에 대한 대답은 안 되는 것 같은데요. 뭣 하러 왔어요?”

“그야 널 만나러 왔지.”

“나도 눈은 달렸어요. 그러니까 왜 날 찾아왔냐고요. 여러 번 묻게 하지 마요.”

어텀은 몸의 무게중심을 다른 발로 옮기면서 팔을 내리고 상체를 바로 했다. 그녀가 여전히 총을 겨누고 있지만 않았다면 코트 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣었을 것 같았다. 이제 유니폼을 입고 있지는 않았지만, 그는 남루하나마 여전히 셔츠, 재킷, 그 위에 외투라는 공식을 고집스럽게 지키고 있었다.

“뭘 해야 할지 모르겠어.”

어째선지 그는 그 말 한마디면 그녀가 모든 걸 이해할 거라고 기대했던 모양이었다. 가브리엘이 아무 반응이 없자 그는 어깨를 조금 늘어뜨렸다.

“엔클레이브는 내 전부였어. 태어나서부터 불과 몇 달 전까지 내가 알았던 유일한 것이었다고. 엔클레이브의 목표와 규칙들은, 틀린 것들이었으니 의미가 없다고 넌 말할지 모르겠지만, 적어도 아주 뚜렷하고 이해하기 쉬운 것들이었단 말이지. 하지만 이젠….” 그는 막연하게 팔을 휘저었다. “내 이전 삶을 무너트린 게 너니까 그걸 어떻게 다시 이어 붙여야 할지에 대해서도 네가 뭔가 제시해줄 수 있지 않을까 생각했지.”

“그건 당신이 스스로 할 일이죠. 당신 인생은 내 책임이 아니에요.”

“벽돌을 날라달라고까지는 안 하겠어. 하지만 청사진을 그리는 걸 도와줄 순 있잖아.”

그는 그녀에게 무심코 한 걸음 가까이 다가섰다. 양팔이 탄원하듯 벌어졌다.

“이런 얘길 할 수 있는 상대가 지금 내게 몇이나 있겠어? 내 선택의 폭은 무척 제한─ 아니, 사실 지금 내겐 너밖에 없어.”

말을 내뱉자마자 어텀은 자신의 실수를 깨닫는 듯했다. 방금 그건 너무… 절박하게 들렸다. 뭔가 목적이 있어서 그녀의 측은지심을 불러일으키려 하는 게 아닌가 하는 의심이 잠시 들 정도로 그랬다. 하지만 직후 어텀의 얼굴에 나타난 당혹은 진짜 같아 보였고, 가브리엘에게 이것 ─그가 자신의 절박함을 숨기고 싶어 했다는 것─ 은 그가 실제로 절박하다는 결론을 내리기에 충분한 근거였다. ‘아니면 이 자가 정말 빌어먹게 대단한 연기자든가. 둘 중 하나겠지,’ 그녀는 생각했다. 어쨌든 가브리엘은 자비심을 발휘하여 어색한 순간이 지나가기를 잠자코 기다려 주었고, 두어 번 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉴 정도의 시간이 흐른 후에 어텀이 다시 입을 열었다.

“내가 뭘 할 거라 기대하고 살려준 거지?”

“‘왜 날 살려줬냐’고 묻는 거예요? 징징거리지 마요. 아까 뭐랬죠? 그래, 그 실수는 지금도 교정할 수 있어요.”

“오해하진 마. 살려준 건 고맙게 생각하고 있어. 하지만 왜 그런 결정을 내렸는지 궁금해 한다고 날 탓할 순 없을 거야. 날 놓아주면 내가 이 새 삶을 가지고 뭘 할 거라 생각했어?”

“글쎄요. 별로 그렇게 구체적으로 생각해보고 결정한 건 아니었는데요.”

“그럼 지금 생각해봐.”

가브리엘은 무심결에 방아쇠를 만지작거렸다.

“만약에 가족이 있다면… 자식이라거나.”

“진심이야? 가족이 있을 것 같다고 생각했어?”

“…그럴 것 같진 않네요. 음….” 그녀는 어깨를 한 번 으쓱였다. “그럼 뭐든 하고 싶은 일을 해야겠죠. 자유잖아요. 의무에서 벗어나서, 오직 자기만을 위해… 좋지 않아요? 브라더후드의 내 동료들 중 몇은 당신을 부러워할 것 같은데요.”

“좋냐니…. 내가 이렇게 찾아온 걸 보고도 그렇게 생각한다면 넌 내 생각보다 멍청하군.”

가브리엘은 그를 한 번 날카롭게 쏘아보는 걸로 대답을 대신했다.

“너라면 뭘 할 것 같은데?”

“난….” 대답을 하려다 말고 그녀는 미간을 찡그렸다. “의미 없는 질문이네요. 내 상황은 당신과는 달라요.”

“레퍼런스.”

어텀의 고집에 가브리엘은 짜증스레 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“해야 하는 일이 아무것도 없다면… 먼저 한두 달 정도 푹 쉬겠죠. 그리고….”

갑자기 혀가 꼬이는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 어려울 이유가 전혀 없는 질문에 대답할 말이 생각나지 않는다는 게 그녀를 당황시켰다. 가브리엘은 다급하게 머릿속을 뒤져보았다. 임무 때문에 지치고 피곤할 때 그녀는 어떤 생각을 했었던가. 이 일을 그만두면 그녀는 뭘 하고 싶다고 생각했었던가. 융통성 없는 시타델의 시간표를 피해 이 집으로 도망쳐 올 때마다 그녀는 뭘 찾고 있었던가.

“그리고… 그 다음엔….”

침묵이 길어지고, 어텀은 그녀에게 시선을 고정한 채로 다시 다른 발로 체중을 옮겨 실었다. 아까보다도 더 길어진 그의 그림자가 문득 눈에 들어왔다. 가브리엘은 입술을 한 번 깨물고는 권총을 홀스터에 집어넣었다. 그녀는 사람들의 기대에 미치지 못하는 걸 싫어했다. 기대에 찬 얼굴로 자신을 바라보고 있는 게 아버지의 원수일 때조차도 그랬다.

“일단 들어와요. 내가 다시 떠날 때까지만 있어요. 그때까지 답을 찾을 수 있으면 좋고, 아니면 말고.”

그렇게 말하고 그를 지나쳐 현관으로 가자 어텀은 눈에 띄게 긴장을 푸는 것 같았다. 그녀는 그게 또 못마땅했다.

“고작 내일모레까지예요. 그 사이에 무슨 대단한 발견을 할 수 있을 것 같아요?”

“사흘이면 많은 일이 일어날 수 있는 시간이지. 그 두 배의 시간 동안 신은 세상을 창조했다고.”

자물쇠를 푸는 중만 아니었더라면 저 입을 라이플로 한 대 후려쳐주고 싶었을 거라고 가브리엘은 속으로 생각했다.

 

 

집에 발을 들여놓자마자 시선을 사로잡는 물건이 두 가지 있었다. 하나는 1층 한가운데를 차지한 널찍한 빨간색 침대였고 또 하나는 천장에 달린 터무니없이 정교한 조명이었다. 어텀은 코웃음을 참으려는 시도조차 하지 않았다.

“취향 한 번 멋지군.”

“고마워요.”

그녀는 위엄 있게 말했다.

 

 

그 다음 한 시간 정도는 빠르게 지나갔다. 어텀이 짐을 풀고 (가브리엘은 그에게서 모든 무장을 넘겨받은 후 무기 캐비닛을 단단히 잠갔다) 2층의 욕실에서 몸을 씻은 후에 저녁을 먹기 위해 다시 1층으로 돌아왔을 땐 이미 해가 지고 어두워진 후였다. 그가 씻는 동안 그녀가 준비한 식사는 통조림 두 개와 못생긴 과일 두 개였다. “난 요리 같은 거 할 줄 몰라요.” 그녀는 그 침대 한가운데 책상다리를 하고 앉아서는 턱을 치켜들고 그렇게 말했다. 어텀은 군말 없이 자기 몫을 건네받고 바닥에 앉았다.

“어떻게 지냈어요?”

한동안 침묵 속에 저녁을 먹다가 가브리엘이 먼저 말을 걸었다.

“황무지엔 무기를 쓸 줄 아는 사람이 맡을만한 잡일이 많더군. 물론 너라면 잘 알겠지만.”

“깡패 짓 하고 다니는 건 아니길 바라요.”

“음, 그보다는 방역 사업에 가깝달까.”

가브리엘은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“라드로치를 잡는다고요. 당신이.”

“왜 그렇게 놀라지?” 어텀은 삐뚜름하게 웃었다. ”나처럼 교양있고 우아한 사람이 벌레나 잡고 있다니 의왼가?”

“원래 이렇게 입만 살았어요? 아니면 황무지에서 배운 거예요?”

“내가 알기로 이 동네에 스피치 강습소는 없는데.”

느릿한 남부 억양으로 대꾸하는 말에 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“자꾸 짜증나게 하면 밖에서 자게 하는 수가 있어요.”

“물어 본 건 너였어.”

“말은 그렇다 치고, 그동안 뭐 배운 거 없어요? 황무지에 대해 생각이 좀 바뀌었는지 궁금한데.”

어텀은 들고 있던 캔을 내려놓았다.

“왜 네가 엔클레이브를… 나쁘게 봤는지는… 알겠어.” 그는 조심스럽게 인정했다. “내가 생각했던 것만큼 가망 없는 곳은 아닌 것 같더군. 특히 너의 그 프로젝트 이후로는 말이야. 황무지를 내 발로 직접 걸을 기회를 준 데 대해선 고맙다는 말을 해야겠어. 하지만,” 그는 가브리엘의 표정을 보고 서둘러 덧붙였다. “네가 어울리는 그 스캐빈저들의 방식엔 여전히 동의할 수 없군. 라이언스의 이상주의는 무질서를 조장할 뿐이야.”

“그 정도는 브라더후드 내부에서도 나오는 말이에요.” 그녀는 생각에 잠겨 고개를 끄덕이며 턱을 문질렀다. “솔직히 놀랍네요. 물론 당신의 생각이 변했길 바랐지만 정말 그럴 줄은… 무슨 계기라도 있었어요? 더 얘기 해봐요.”

“글쎄다. 황무지를 떠돌다가 어느 마을에서 엔클레이브가 고아로 만들어버린 한 아이를 만났다고 네게 얘기해줄 수도 있겠지. 내가 그 아이의 순수하고 불굴의 의지로 가득한 눈동자 속에서 황무지를 위한 희망을 발견한 이야길 해줄 수도 있을 거고 말야. 하지만 그런 감동적인 스토리는 없었어. 내가 변했다면 그건 서서히 벌어진 일이야.”

“…….”

“어쨌든, 내 지난 반년은 꽤나 단조로웠어. 너도 별로 듣고 싶지 않을걸. 아까 말했잖아, '방역 사업.' 차라리 네 얘길 하자, 브라더후드오브스틸의 영웅 씨.” 어텀은 과일을 한 입 베어 물었다. “이젠 정식으로 입단했나? 계급은 나이트?”

“팔라딘이에요.”

단박에 들어오는 지적에 그는 낮게 웃었다.

“팔라딘이라. 하긴 그 정도는 줘야지. 그동안 바쁘셨겠군.”

 

 

가브리엘은 제퍼슨 기념관에서의 전투 이후로 자신이 한 일들에 대해 그에게 자세히 말해주었다. 조금 자랑같이 되는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 브라더후드 안에는 그녀의 업적을 모르는 사람이 없었고, 그밖의 사람들에겐 굳이 떠벌려본 적이 없었으니까. 처음으로 열성적인 관객을 앞에 두고 이야기를 하는 그녀의 목소리에는 그녀 자신에 대한, 그리고 브라더후드에 대한 자부심이 배어났다.

“브라더후드를 정말 아끼는구나.”

그녀의 긴 이야기가 끝나고 어텀이 처음으로 한 말이었다.

“왜 못마땅해 하는 투예요?”

“세뇌가 단단히 됐다 싶어서 그런다.”

가브리엘은 어처구니없다는 표정을 지었다.

“당신이 할 소리예요?”

“지금의 너와 이전의 내가 뭐가 다른지 모르겠는걸. 네 생각보다 우린 꽤 비슷할지도 몰라.”

“그게 무슨 말도 안 되는 개─” 그녀의 목소리가 한 옥타브 정도 올라갔다.

“들어봐. 배급 중이던 물을 훔쳐서 캡을 받고 팔려고 서로 죽고 죽이던 놈들 얘길 했었잖아. 기껏 정화한 물을 다시 오염시키고 있던 원자교 신도들도 있었다고 했고. 악해서든 무지해서든 네 아버지 일생의 사업을 그렇게 왜곡하는 사람들을 볼 때 화가 나지 않았어? 놈들을 응징하고 프로젝트를 순수한 모습으로 되돌리고 싶지 않았냔 말이야. 네가 한 일들이 그거였지. 어찌 보면 엔클레이브도 크게 다르지 않아. 미국은 한때 위대했었고, 우린 이 나라를 그 모습 그대로 되돌리려 했던 거야.”

“‘어찌 보면.’ 관점에 따라서는. 어떤 의미에선. 다 똑같은 말장난이죠. 그만둬요. 잘 하지도 못하고 관심도 없어요.”

어텀이 뭔가 말을 하려 하자 가브리엘은 목소리를 높였다.

“브라더후드는 엔클레이브와는 전혀 달라요. 좋은 조직이기만 하다면, 몸담은 곳에 대한 충성이 뭐가 나빠요?”

“나도 한때는 엔클레이브가 정의의 편이라고 믿었지.”

그녀는 이 말을 잠시 곱씹어 보았다.

“그리고, 충성심은 약점이야. 누가 그걸 파고들기가 얼마나 쉬울지 생각해봐.”

“아, 그래요. 당신이라면 물론 잘 알겠네요. 직접 당해본 사람이니까. 이유는 다르지만 나도 아주 잘 알고 있죠.”

공격할 건수를 잡은 가브리엘의 목소리가 심술궂은 색을 띠며 날카로워졌다. 정화 장치 앞에서 그녀는 존 헨리 이든에게 통치할 권한은 주어진 것이 아니라 임의로 점유한 것이므로 당신네 정부에는 아무런 정통성이 없다는 주장을 폈었다. 그가 충성을 바치던 체제의 기반 자체를 공격하자 어텀은 너무나 쉽게 무너졌다. 가브리엘 스스로도 당황했을 정도로. 그가 살아서 나가게 두는 것을 보고 사라는 고개를 절레절레 흔들며 세상이 네게서 그런 선함을 몰아내지 않은 게 놀랍다고 말했었지만 가브리엘은 그 말이 틀렸다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그녀가 그를 살려둔 건 분명 그런 이유 때문만은 아니었다. 포인트 블랭크에서 샷건으로 쏴서 산산조각을 냈어도 그 승리보다 더 만족스럽진 못했을 것이라고, 지금 자기 앞의 어텀의 얼굴에 그때 그의 황망한 표정을 겹쳐보며 그녀는 생각했다. 뼈아픈 패배의 기억을 되살려 주는 게 논쟁에서 이기는 방법이 아닌 건 잘 알고 있었지만 상대의 당황하는 얼굴을 보는 건 어쨌든 기분만은 좋은 일이었다. 가브리엘은 갑자기 고양감에 젖어 고개를 젖히며 소리 내어 웃었다.

“그치만 누가 내게 그런 짓을 하겠어요?”

어텀은 그녀의 말에서 '감히' 라는 단어를 들은 것 같은 착각이 들었다.

“당신이 파고들 건가요?”

“아니, 난…”

그는 웃음소리에 놀라서 여자의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그녀는 앳되고 곱상한 얼굴에 오만한 미소를 띤 채 그를 보고 있었다. 갑자기 심장이 목에 걸린 듯한 느낌이 들었다.

“…난 이제 그러고 싶은 생각이 없어.”

그는 가까스로 말을 마치고는 고개를 숙이고 통조림을 마저 해치우는 데에 집중했다. 다행히도 가브리엘은 더 이상 말을 시키지 않고 그를 내버려 두었다. 그녀가 방금 썼던 ‘파고든다’는 말은 안 어울리게 대단히 추잡하게 들렸다. 일부러 그렇게 말을 한 건지 아니면 단순한 우연이었는지는 알 수 없었지만 애매한 단어 하나 가지고 회로가 쇼트되기라도 한 것처럼 머릿속이 산란해지는 것이 그는 당황스러웠다. 무슨 스무 살 어린애도 아니고.

어텀은 자신이 잘못 들은 거라 치고 잊어버리겠다고 생각했다.

 

 

*

 

 

잘못 들은 게 아니었나 본데.

그녀가 그를 매트리스 위로 밀어 넘어트리고 위에 올라탈 때 어텀의 머릿속에 떠오른 생각이었다.

“이렇게 될 줄 몰랐어요?”

가브리엘은 양팔을 교차시키더니 유연한 몸짓으로 웃옷을 벗어던졌다. 가슴을 감싸고 있던 속옷도 곧바로 따라갔다. 어텀의 얼굴에 분명 떠올랐을 목이 졸린 듯한 표정에 그녀는 만족한 미소를 지었다.

“그럴 생각이 있을 줄은, 나는, 그러니까, 그때 그러고도 네가…”

결국 그는 말을 마치지 못하고 손을 한 번 위로 올렸다 풀썩 떨어트렸다.

“그냥 하고 싶다면 이상해요? 전에 그쪽이 너무 잘했어서 다시 해보고 싶은 거라고 생각해요. 그러면 기분 좋잖아요.”

“네 말을 들으니 이유가 뭐든 그건 아니라는 건 알겠군.”

가브리엘은 그 말에는 대답을 하지 않고 그의 셔츠 단추만 툭툭 풀어나갔다.

“잠자리 상대가 필요한 거면 브라더후드의 테스토스테론 과잉 젊은이들 중에서 아무나 골라잡아도 될 텐데.”

“가족이랑은 자는 거 아니에요.”

“…….”

“농담이고, 정말 싫으면 안 할게요. 난 누구랑은 다르니까요.”

잠깐 정적이 흘렀다. 그녀는 눈을 대록대록 굴리며 그를 내려다보고 있었다.

“싫으면 안…” 어텀은 짧게 한숨을 쉬고는 가브리엘의 팔에 손을 얹으려 팔을 뻗었다. “이봐, 그때 일은 정말 미안했─”

그녀는 깜짝 놀랄 만큼 빠른 움직임으로 어텀의 양 손목을 붙잡아 멈췄다.

“사과하기만 해봐요.” 그녀는 송곳니를 드러내며 날카롭게 속삭였다. “내 집에서 날 모욕하지 말라고요. 죄책감이 들어요? 이제 와서?” 순간적으로 일그러진 표정이 떠올랐다 사라졌다. “뭐, 그건 아무래도 좋아요. 하지만 속으로만 생각해요. 당신 사과 따위 필요 없으니까. 난 그 일을 내 것으로 만들었다고요.”

“무슨 말이지?”

“그때 난 강했어요. 당신보다 강했다고요.”

가브리엘은 말에 맞춰서 붙잡은 손목을 흔들었다.

“부정할 생각 마요, 당신도 느꼈다는 거 알고 있으니까. 끝나고 씨발 도망쳤잖아요. 이든이 ‘볼일은 마쳤냐’고 했을 때 말예요. 그때 당신, 옷도 제대로 안 챙겨 입고 뛰쳐나갔어요. 이든한테 그렇게 급히 가고 싶었던 걸 리는 없고, 내게서 도망치고 싶었던 거겠죠. 더러운 황무지 계집애 하나한테 휘둘린 걸 그 미친 고철 덩어리한테 들킨 게 창피했을 테니까. 아녜요? 찰나일지라도 상황을 지배한 건 나였어요. 시작이 어땠든 간에 마지막에 당신은 날 두려워하고 있었죠.”

그녀의 목소리는 히스테리컬한 톤을 띠기 시작했다.

“알겠어요? 지금이나 그때나 다를 게 없다고요. 내가 도발했고, 내가─”

“맞아, 그때도 넌 여왕 같았어. 노예처럼 묶여있었지만.”

갑자기 고개가 돌아가면서 눈앞이 까매졌다. 입안에서 황무지 공기와 비슷한 비릿한 맛이 났다. 시야가 돌아오자 눈을 부릅뜬 가브리엘의 창백한 얼굴이 보였고 그는 그녀가 주먹을 날린 것임을 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 골이 띵했다. 혀로 어금니 옆 찢어진 곳을 핥자 따끔한 아픔이 느껴졌다. 그는 기침을 했다.

“좋아, 방금은 맞아도 쌌지. 하지만… 생각을 그렇게 한다고 사실이 변해?”

“그래요! …내게 일어난 일을 어떻게 받아들일지 정도는 내 맘대로 정할 수 있어요. 아니면 내가 어디 방구석에 틀어박혀서 눈물이나 흘리고 있어야 행복하겠어요? 자만하지 마요, _대령님_. 당신에게 그 정도의 힘은 없어요.”

그녀는 양 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내리면서 심호흡을 한 번 하고는 다시 그를 똑바로 응시했다.

“대체 뭐가 불만이에요? 싫으면 관둬요! 난 빌지는 않겠어요.”

어텀은 가브리엘이 왜 그와 자려고 하는 건지 대강 짐작이 갔다. 그녀는 몸을 매개로 그를 휘둘렀다는 데서 (그리고 그녀에겐 그를 휘두를 힘이 있는 게 맞았다. 그는 그걸 부정할 정도로 허영심이 강하지는 않았다) 위안을 얻었던 것이다. 그리고 이번은 일종의 덮어쓰기 같은 것일 터이다. 지금 온전히 그녀의 뜻대로, 그녀의 방식대로 해보면 그때의 일 또한 그녀의 의지에 의한 일이었던 것처럼 상상하기가 한결 쉬워질 것이다. 아마 그녀의 머릿속에서밖에 말이 되지 않을 이상한 논리였지만, 어쨌든 논리는 논리였다. 또, 어떤 뒤틀린 논리든 그녀 자신에게 도움이 된다면 결국엔 그게 가장 중요한 것 아니겠는가.

 _지금 넌 정당화하고 있어. 그만두게 하는 게 옳은 일이야. 어른답게 거절해._ 그 안의 어떤 부분이 속삭였다. 하지만 어텀은 여기서 끝까지 물러날 만큼의 위인은 못됐다. 이런 상황에서 누굴 속이겠는가? 그는 그녀를 원했다. 너무 원해서 조금 무서워질 정도로 원했다. 그는 그저 주어지는 만큼을 받을 뿐이다. 그리고 그녀가 지금 주겠다고 하는 것은… 이 얼마나 매력적인 제안인가.

그는 탄식을 내뱉으며 그녀의 엉덩이를 붙잡고 자기 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 그녀는 입꼬리를 비틀어 올리며 몸을 숙였다.

 

 

그녀는 고집스럽게 위를 고수했고 마음에 드는 각도를 찾을 때까지 멋대로 움직였다. 의욕에 비해 사실 별로 능숙하진 않았다. 이런 거 많이 해봤냐고 묻자 가브리엘은 수십 수백 번도 더 해봤다고 대답했지만 그는 단 한 순간도 그 말을 믿지 않았다.

만약 —나중에 이때를 회상하며 어텀은 생각했다— 그가 주도권 다툼을 하려 했다면 어쩌면 이 미숙함을 이용할 방법이 여러 가지 있었을 것이다. 이런 자세를 취한다고 무조건 주도권을 획득하는 것도 아니라고 조롱할 수도 있었을 것이고…. 하지만 이건 다 돌이켜 보는 입장에서나 할 수 있는 생각일 뿐이다. 당시에는 그런 생각을 할 여유가 없었다. 젊은 육체의 힘이란 그 정도 핸디캡쯤 아무렇지 않게 뛰어넘을 만큼 강력한 것이라, 그가 그녀 아래서 무너져 내리는 데는 그리 오래 걸리지 않았다. 그가 흐트러지는 것을 보고 가브리엘은 어깨에 아프게 손톱을 박아넣으면서 속삭였다. 내가 가기 전에 가면 안 돼요. 어두운 색의 눈동자 위로 빛이 형형했다. 어텀은 이를 악물고 손을 적극적으로 썼다. 그녀의 절정은 몸 전체를 꿰뚫고 지나가는 조용한 격류 같은 것이었고 그대로 그를 경계선 너머로 끌고 갔다.

애초에 그는 저항할 생각도 없었다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 그는 그렇게 생각했다. 끊임없는 머릿속 논쟁에 반년을 시달리고 나니 무아지경은 위협적이기보다는 반갑게 느껴졌다. 결국 그가 여기로 온 목적이 이것이 아니었던가? _지시를 받기 위해?_ 그래서 그는 자신을 그녀가 휘두르는 대로 휘둘리게 두었고 끝나고 그녀가 바로 일어나 씻으러 갈 때도 붙잡으려 하지 않았다. 물소리는 금방 멈췄고 2층의 불빛도 곧 꺼졌다. 

 

 


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tables turn.

 

 

어텀은 엔진 소리에 잠에서 깨어났다.

“일어나셨군요!”

눈을 뜨자마자 얼굴 바로 앞에 들이밀어진 세 개의 땡그란 기계 눈과 마주친 그는 저도 모르게 욕설을 내뱉었다.

“안녕하십니까! 저는 워즈워스, 가브리엘 아가씨의 미스터 핸디입니다.”

“행여 딴 사람도 이렇게 깨우진 마라. 심장마비 걸리겠다.”

눈들을 대강 밀어내고 일어나 앉으면서 어텀은 놀란 가슴을 진정시켰다. 기계 집사는 전혀 마음이 상하지 않은 듯 여전히 명랑한 어조로 대답했다.

“명심하겠습니다.”

“어젠 널 못 본 것 같은데.”

“아가씨께서 장기간 집을 비우실 땐 파워 오프 상태로 있지요. 오늘 아침에 깨워주셨습니다.”

“그러냐…”

어텀은 경계하는 눈으로 로봇을 지켜보면서 이불 아래서 팔을 뻗어 바닥에 떨어진 옷을 주워 입었다. 팔 하나 정도 거리를 두고 둥둥 떠 있는 저 핸디 유닛이 어쩐지 그를 재단하는 눈으로 보고 있는 것처럼 느껴지는 건 그의 착각일까?

“식사하시겠습니까? 아가씨께서 챙겨드리라고 분부하셨거든요. 아니면 차가운 물 한 잔?”

“네 주인은 어디 있지?”

“아가씨는, 아, 지금 오시네요.”

자물쇠가 짤깍이는 소리가 들리더니 문이 열리고 가브리엘이 들어왔다. 워즈워스가 쪼르르 날아가 반기는 것을 적당히 받아주며 팔에 안고 있던 묵직해 보이는 꾸러미를 구석 바닥에 내려놓은 그녀는 침대 위에 앉아있는 어텀을 아래위로 훑어보더니 피식 웃었다.

“이제 일어났어요? 군인들은 다 0600시에 딱 맞춰 칼기상하는 줄 알았는데. 아니면 팔라딘 트리스탄이 나한테 사기 친 건가?”

“너도 백수로 반년만 살아봐.”

“어머, 백수 됐다고 인생을 그렇게 놓아버리면 어떡해요.”

놀리는 듯한 어조에 어텀은 눈을 비볐다.

“아니, 맨날 이러는 건 아니고.”

“내가 완전히 넉아웃시켰나 봐요.”

가브리엘은 약간 우쭐해 보였다. 그녀가 과장된 동작으로 짝다리를 짚으면서 허리에 손을 얹는 걸 보자 그는 웃음이 나오는 것을 어쩔 수 없었다.

“확실히 오랜만에 푹 자긴 했어.”

“이런, 너무 그렇게 기대하진 말구요.” 그의 표정을 본 그녀는 금방 나무라는 투로 돌아가 눈을 흘겼다. “어제 같은 일은 두 번은 없어요. 왜 하자고 했는지 알잖아요.”

어텀이 뭐라 대답하기 전에 워즈워스가 뚜껑을 딴 통조림과 포크를 들이밀었고, 그가 단출한 아침식사를 받아들고는 다시 가브리엘이 있던 곳으로 고개를 돌렸을 때 그녀는 이미 위층으로 올라가버리고 없었다.

 

 

*

 

 

가브리엘이 한 손에 공구함을 들고 1층으로 내려온 것은 어텀이 깡통에 들어있던 마지막 토마토(라고 깡통에 붙은 라벨이 주장하는 밍밍한 붉은색 덩어리)를 질겅질겅 씹고 있을 때였다. 다른 손으로 아까 가져왔던 꾸러미를 어텀이 앉아있는 침대 옆에 끌어다 놓은 그녀는 공구함을 그 옆에 내려놓고는 빨간색 침대 커버의 귀퉁이에 엉덩이를 붙이고 앉았다. 그가 호기심 어린 시선으로 보는 것을 의식했는지 그녀는 연극적으로 손목을 튕기며 꾸러미를 끌러서는 내용물을 바닥에 주르륵 쏟았다. 작지 않은 사이즈의 꾸러미를 가득 채우고 있던 것은 여러 종류의 카메라였다.

“리버티 프라임을 다시 만드는 데 필요한 부품 중 하나예요.” 가브리엘이 설명했다. “렌즈랑 광센서를 떼서 시타델에 가져다주면 개당 100캡씩 쳐줘요. 여기 잡화점 주인이 나한테 신세를 진 게 좀 있어서, 가게에 카메라가 들어오면 대신 모아주고 있죠.”

“그걸 다시 만든다고?”

“아담스 공군 기지에서 얻은 기술로 할 수 있을 거래요. 엔클레이브 과학은 앞서있으니까…. 그러고 보니, 뭐 넘겨줄 수 있는 기술 없어요? 뭐든 도움이 될 텐데. 돈 줄게요.”

어텀은 저도 모르게 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 황무지에서 반년을 보낸 지금도 그에게는 무슨 일만 생기면 캡 얘기부터 꺼내는 황무지인들에 대한 —어쩌면 귀족적이라고도 할 수 있을— 경멸이 남아있었다.

“난 과학자가 아니야. 과학자는 내 아버지가 과학자였지, 난 군인 노릇 하느라 너무 바빴어.”

“아버지가 과학자였어요?”

그는 그렇다고 대답해주었다. 가브리엘은 잠시 말이 없다가 몸을 굽혀 공구함에서 십자드라이버와 니퍼, 플라이어를 꺼내 건넸다.

“손 좀 빌릴게요. 카메라들 분해해서 렌즈랑 센서는 이쪽으로 주고 나머지는 이쪽에 모아줘요… 그리고 이거 다 하고 나면 잠깐 나랑 어디 좀 갔다 오죠.”

 

 

그들은 한참 동안 침묵 속에 각자의 일을 했다. 어텀은 카메라들을 뜯어서 부품을 모았고 가브리엘은 몇 가지 무기들을 꺼내 손질했다. 반복적인 작업이라 그는 금방 건너편에 앉은 이를 보면서도 할 일을 할 수 있게 되었다. 그녀가 라이플을 분해하고 꼼꼼하게 그을음을 제거한 후 다시 조립하는 일련의 동작들은 마치 이 일을 평생 해오기라도 한 양 체계적이고 자연스러웠다. 기름칠이 잘 된 기계 같은 이런 모습을 보고 그녀가 불과 일 년 하고 몇 개월 전까지만 해도 안전한 볼트에 격리되어 살았다는 걸 알아맞힐 수 있을 사람은 없을 것이라고 어텀은 생각했다. 그때 그녀가 고개를 들어 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다. 그리고 그녀는 뭔가 말을 하려다 말고 얼른 입을 다물었다가… 얼마 가지 못 하고 다시 입을 열었다. 정말 원치 않았지만 참을 수가 없었던 듯, 대단히 굴욕적이라는 표정으로 가브리엘이 물었다.

“뭘 연구하는 분이었어요?”

어텀은 순간적으로 자신의 귀를 의심했다.

“내 아버지 얘기가 궁금해?”

“조금요.”

아까 그녀의 표정을 봤을 때 ‘조금’이라는 말은 믿을 수 없었지만 어쨌든 그는 이야기를 해주기로 했다.

“보자, 아버지 얘길 해보는 건 굉장히 오랜만인데… 아버지의 전문 분야는 무기 개발이었어. 또는 그랬던 것 같아. 사실 그분이 과학자로서 연구를 했던 건 내가 어렸을 때 일이고 레이븐 락으로 옮겨온 후엔 쭉 총책임자 위치에 있었으니까. 설계도면이나 코일을 가지고 씨름하고 있던 기억이 있긴 하지만 거의 어렴풋하고, 그보단 로지스틱스나 인사 문제 때문에 머리를 쥐어뜯던 모습이 더 또렷이 떠오르는군.”

“과학자가 책임자가 되는 일이 자주 있나요?”

“자주는 아니지. 아버지 경우는 예외적인 상황이었어. 음… 브라더후드에서 이 얘길 배웠으려나 모르겠는데, 오래 전에… 그러고 보니 내가 지금 네 나이일 때쯤이로군. 그때 엔클레이브의 본진이었던 포세이돈 정유 기지가─”

“네, 네. 그 얘긴 많이 들었어요.”

“아, 그러면 이야기가 쉬워지겠군. 난 그 해상기지에서 자랐어. 일이 벌어졌을 때 아버진 살아남은 사람들을 수습해서 캘리포니아 해안에서부터 여기 동부의 레이븐 락까지 이끌었고 그 과정에서 자연스럽게 지도자 역할을 하게 됐지. 대통령을 포함해 대부분의 고위직 장교들이 죽거나 실종된 상태에서 그분만이 책임이란 걸 져보겠다는 의사를 보였던 유일한 인물이었거든.”

 

 

어텀은 정유 기지를 떠나 레이븐 락과 워싱턴 DC 외곽에 정착하기까지의 여정과 그 후의 일들을 간략하게 말해주었다. 그리고 이야기는 그의 아버지가 세상을 떠나던 날의 이야기까지 이어졌다.

 

 

“그날 나는 신임 장교들 훈련을 맡아보고 있었는데 도중에 누가 와서 당신 아버지께서 찾으신다고 전해 주더군. 아버진 나이도 많았고 오래 앓으셨어. 메신저의 표정만 봐도 무슨 일인지는 알 수 있었지. 병실에 가보니 언제나처럼 점적 주사 장치를 주렁주렁 달고는 잠든 것처럼 누워계셨는데 내가 병상 옆 의자에 앉으니까 눈을 뜨시더니… 음, 그 다음은 대충 상상이 가겠지. 아주 전형적으로 흘러갔어. 아버진 몇가지 당부의 말을 남기셨고 난 고개를 끄덕였고… 네가 흥미를 가질만한 일은 이 다음에 일어났지. 마지막에 아버진 숨을 크게 들이마시더니 날 가까이 끌어당겼어. 껴안으려는 것처럼 말야. 그러더니 내 손을 꽉 잡고 그러시는 거야. 아들아, 네게 꼭 말해주어야 할 것이 있다. 지금까지 숨긴 걸 용서해라… 하지만 이해해 줄 거라고 믿는다. 난 대답했지. 말씀하세요, 아버지.”

어텀은 오른손을 한 번 쥐었다 폈다.

“워낙 뜸을 들이셔서, 그 짧은 순간에 온갖 생각을 다 했던 기억이 나는군. 임종 자리에서의 고백이니 뭔가 충격적인 사실일 것은 예상을 했어. 배다른 형제가 있다거나 뭐 그런 것까진 마음의 대비가 되어 있었지. 하지만 그때 아버지의 입에서 나온 말은 내 예상의 범주를 아득히 뛰어넘는 것이었어.”

“이든 얘기였군요. 그가 ZAX 슈퍼컴퓨터라는 사실.” 가브리엘은 조용히 말했다.

“맞아. 그래서 나중에 대령이 되고 대통령과 독대할 기회를 얻었을 때 난 놀라지 않을 수 있었던 거야. 처음 정체를 드러냈을 때 내가 별 반응이 없으니까 퍽 실망하더군, 그 고철덩어리가. 하.”

“그럼 아버진 처음부터 쭉 알고 계셨던 거예요? 왜 반기를 들지 않았던 거죠?”

“정확히 알 수는 없겠지만 아마 나와 같은 이유였겠지. 어쨌든 우린 맹세를 했고 명령계통은 지켜져야 하니까. 엔클레이브의 질서와 명분을 유지하기 위해선 정통성 있는 지도자가 꼭 필요하기도 했고 말이야. 대통령을 보좌하는 건 아버지로부터 내게 남겨진 의무이자 유산이었고 난 이 점을 의심한 적이 없었어… 네가 나타나기 전엔 말이야.”

“하지만 이든을 믿지 않았잖아요. 레이븐 락의 당신 방에서 ZAX 유닛 자폭 코드를 발견했었는데요.”

“그 와중에 내 방을 뒤졌나?” 그는 미소를 지었다. “대담하다고 해야 할지 무모하다고 해야 할지 모르겠군. 그를 믿지 않은 것은 사실이야. 이든도 그걸 알고 있었으리라고 생각하고. 우린 꽤 자주 의견 충돌을 겪었고 갈등은 시간이 지날수록 더 심해지기만 했거든. 내가 결국엔 반기를 들었을 거라고 생각하고 싶지만, 글쎄… 네 등장이 내게서 선택의 여지를 빼앗아 버리기 전까진 좀체 엄두가 나지 않더군. 아버지 이후로 수십 년을 이어온 체제를 무너뜨린다는 게.”

가브리엘은 한동안 말없이 어텀을 응시했다.

“아버질 사랑했군요.”

이윽고 그녀가 말했다.

“그 노인네는 어떤 부분에선 미련하기도 했지만... 그 상황에서 사람들이 살아갈 수 있게 하기 위해 할 수 있는 일을 다 했고, 난 그건 존경할 수 있어.”

“아버질 사랑한 거네요.”

그녀는 반복했다.

“그래서 당신은 그분이 남긴 것을 훼손하고 싶지 않았던 거죠.”

어텀은 별로 그런 건 아니라고 말하고 싶었지만 그녀가 그렇게 믿는다면 굳이 반박할 필요도 없지 않은가 싶어 그만두었다. 반 년 새 긴 침묵에 익숙해진 목이 피로를 호소했다.

“뭐… 그랬는지도 모르지. 좋을 대로 생각해.”

어텀은 이것으로 이야기가 끝났다고 생각했으나 가브리엘은 그렇게 보지 않는 듯했다. 그녀는 눈썹을 살짝 찡그린 채로 (그는 이것이 그녀가 생각에 잠겨있을 때의 버릇임을 눈치 챘다) 손에 든 라이플을 바라보고 있다가 곧 다시 입을 열었다.

“책임자로 일하는 거… 어땠어요? 좋았나요?”

“즐기고 말고가 어딨어. 하지만 딱히 나쁘지만도 않았지. 왜 묻나?”

그녀는 망설이는 듯 하다가 대답했다.

“아버지의 인생을 대신 살고 있다는 느낌이 든 적은 없었어요? 아버지가 지금의 당신을 보면 뭐라고 할 것 같아요?”

어텀은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그녀가 정말 단순히 호기심 때문에 그의 아버지 이야길 물어본 것은 아닐 거라고 짐작했었지만 이렇게 개인적으로 받아들이고 있는 줄은 몰랐다.

“…지금 우리 내 얘기 하고 있는 것 맞지?”

그녀는 대답하지 않고 몸을 일으켜 손질이 끝난 총들을 낡은 더플백에 챙겨넣기 시작했다. 여기서 대화를 끝낼 시점을 선택할 수 있는 것은 그녀 자신뿐이라고 말하려는 듯이.

 

 

*

 

 

“아까 아침에 나갔다 왔을 때 얘길 들었어요.”

어텀을 데리고 메가톤을 나서며 가브리엘이 내놓은 설명이었다. 메가톤 근처에 자리 잡은 레이더 무리를 처리해달라는 부탁을 받았다는 거다.

“부탁? 고용한 게 아니라?”

“난 이제 용병 노릇은 거의 하지 않아요.”

“부탁이면 꼭 들어주지 않아도 되잖아.”

“어차피 가만히 두면 나중에 브라더후드가 하게 될 일이에요. 뭐 하러 기다려서 일을 키워요? 그리고 이렇게 처리하면 보고 올릴 필요도 없고 편하죠.”

“자발적인 잔업이라니, 메달이라도 줘야 하는 거 아냐?”

“따로 할 일이 있는 것도 아닌데요, 뭐. 사람들이 고마워하면 기분도 좋고.”

두 시간 남짓을 걸어 레이더들의 본거지라는 곳에 도착했을 때 건물은 아무도 없이 텅 비어있었다. 문 위에 자랑처럼 매달아둔 훼손된 시체들을 보고 가브리엘은 머리와 어깨에 두르고 있던 천을 코 위로 끌어올렸다.

“별로 규모가 크진 않은 것 같죠?”

“많아야 열댓 명 정도 되겠군.”

“보초 하나 안 남기고 근거지를 비우다니 완전 루키들이네요.”

“굳이 놈들 편을 들어보자면… 보초로 한두 명을 남겼다고 결과가 뭐 달라질 게 있었겠어?”

“오오, 물론 그렇진 않았겠죠.” 그녀는 머플러 위로 눈을 빛내며 답했다.

“이럴 때 뭔가 함정 같은 걸 설치할 수 있으면 좋을 텐데.”

“헤이.”

어텀이 돌아보자 가브리엘이 뭔가를 가볍게 던졌고, 그가 반사적으로 내민 손에 묵직한 지뢰 하나가 떨어졌다.

“적당히 몇 개 묻어두죠. 운이 좋으면 얘들이 내 일을 대신해줄지도 모르겠네요.” 메고 있던 더플백을 바닥에 내려놓으며 그녀가 말했다.

두 사람은 출입구 앞을 중심으로 지뢰들을 매설하고서 꽤 멀리 떨어져 있지만 이 2층 건물의 문과 전면부 창문들이 모두 시야에 들어오는 언덕 꼭대기의 큼지막한 바위 뒤에 자리를 잡았다. 가브리엘은 지체 없이 저격소총을 꺼내 조립하기 시작했고 어텀은 짐을 지고 먼 거리를 걸어오느라 이마에 맺힌 땀을 훔쳐냈다.

“왜 아직도 레이더들이 이렇게 많지? 브라더후드가 치안을 유지하고 있는 것 아니었나?”

“노력은 하죠. 저번엔 탈론 컴퍼니 본진도 쓸었고. 하지만 잡초처럼 계속 생겨나는 건 어쩔 수 없어요. 물 캐러밴이 지나는 길목에는 더 많아요. 캐러밴을 습격해서 성공하면 수입이 짭짤하니까요.”

“캐러밴…. 나도 몇 번 본 적이 있어. 호위가 너무 부족하더군.”

“그야 그렇지만 브라더후드도 리벳 시티도 차출할 수 있는 인력에 한도가 있는 걸 어쩌겠어요. 모든 수송 캐러밴에 나이트를 붙여줄 순 없잖아요.”

“차출할 게 아니라 돈을 많이 주고 고용한다고 하면 됐다고 해도 몰려들 것을.”

“그런 돈이 어디서 나겠어요?”

“당연히 물을 캡 받고 팔아야지.”

가브리엘은 있는 힘껏 눈을 굴렸다.

“어제 내 얘길 듣긴 한 거예요? 그건 우리 방침에 어긋나요.”

“아니면 배급권을 레버리지로 삼기라도 해. 열 명당 한 명씩 무조건 자원하지 않으면 배급을 끊겠다고 하라고.”

“그러면 우리가 당신과, 당신의 엔클레이브와 다를 게 뭐죠? 프로젝트 퓨리티의 취지는 목마른 자 모두에게 생명수 샘물을 값없이 주는 거예요.”

어텀은 그녀가 성경을 인용하고 있다는 것 정도는 알아들었다. 그의 입가가 가벼운 경멸로 비틀렸다.

“설마 예수가 꿈에 나타나서 시켰다는 소릴 하려는 건 아니겠지.”

“그게 아니라, 계시록 21장에 나오는 말이에요. ‘나는 알파와 오메가요 처음과 마지막이라, 내가 생명수 샘물을 목마른 자에게 값없이 주리니.’ 어머니가 가장 좋아하셨던 구절이라고 아버지가 알려주셨어요. 두 분이 프로젝트에 대한 아이디어를 얻은 게 여기서… 내가 왜 이런 얘기까지 하고 있는 거죠?” 여전히 회의적인 그의 표정을 보고 가브리엘은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“‘나는 알파와 오메가요….’ 스스로를 전지전능의 자리에 놓다니, 성경에서 영감을 얻는 부류 치고 네 부모는 불경을 저지르는 데 거침이 없었군 그래.”

가브리엘은 대꾸하지 않았다. 어텀도 답을 바라고 한 말은 아니었기에 그는 하려던 말을 계속했다.

“오해하진 마. 죽은 사람 험담을 하려는 건 아니야. 강한 의지란 좋은 거지. 하지만 결국 이 프로젝트를 굴리고 있는 건 너 혼자가 아니라 브라더후드 오브 스틸이라는 조직이잖아. 운영자금은 어떻게 충당하지? 설마 쓰레기통 뒤지기가 다인가?”

“어떻게든 해요. 찾아낸 물건들 중에 필요 없거나 넘치는 것들은 거래를 하기도 한다고요.”

“완전히 구멍가게구만.” 어텀은 비웃음을 숨기지 않으며 말했다.

“해충 구제나 하고 다니는 사람한테서 듣고 싶은 말은 아닌데요!”

그녀가 자존심이 상해 쏘아붙였지만 그는 못 들은 것처럼 말을 이었다.

“얼마나 지속할 수 있을 것 같아? 분명 지금 방침에 불만을 가진 이들도 많겠지.”

“누가 뭐라 생각하든... 지금 이게 엘더 라이언스의 명령이고 브라더후드는 그분의 말을 따라요.”

“하지만 라이언스는 살 날이 얼마 안 남은 늙은이잖아.”

“사라 라이언스는,” —그녀는 '라이언스'에 강세를 실어 말했다— ”자기 아버지의 유지를 어길 사람이 아니에요.” 

이번에는 어텀이 입을 다물 차례였다. 가브리엘은 이 침묵을 자신의 승리로 해석하고는 지평선을 향해 주의를 돌렸고, 그녀가 다시 이쪽을 본 건 한참 후 그가 담배를 한 대 태우려 라이터를 꺼내느라 부스럭거리는 소리를 냈을 때였다.

“라이터를 가지고 있었어요? 무기는 다 내놓으라고 했잖아요.” 그녀는 화들짝 놀라며 말했다.

“이건 무기가 아냐.” 어텀이 말했다.

“될 수도 있죠.”

“아깐 공구도 줬었잖아. 무기에 가깝기로 치면 그것들이 훨씬 더할 텐데.”

“예?” 가브리엘은 잠시 무슨 말인지 알아듣지 못한 것처럼 보였다. “아… 아, 그랬네요. 아깐 좀 정신이 없었어요.” 그녀가 뒤늦게 말했다.

어텀은 담배를 고쳐 물었다.

“압수할 건가?”

“…아뇨, 됐어요.”

“고맙군.” 그리고 잠시 후, “내친 김에 레이저 피스톨 하나 주면 안 될까? 아까 챙기는 거 봤는데.”

가브리엘은 콧등을 찡그렸다.

“전사라면 물러날 때를 알아야죠.”

“허튼 짓 안 해.”

“알아요. 이제 와서 당신이 나한테 총 겨눌 이유가 뭐가 있겠어요? 얻을 게 없는데.”

“그럼 왜—“

“그냥 내가 그러고 싶으니까요?”

“도울 수 있어.”

“고맙지만 내가 알아서 할 수 있어요. 됐고 이따 짐꾼 노릇이나 해요.”

어텀은 불만스레 땅바닥을 내려다보며 담배 연기를 빨아들였지만 —원래 그는 누가 이래라 저래라 하는 것에 익숙하지 않은 사람이었지만 지금은 걱정스러울 정도로 빠르게 적응해가고 있었다— 그녀의 말에는 거역하기 어려운 단호함이 있었다.

“아직도 에너지 무기만 써요?”

가브리엘의 물음에 어텀은 어깨를 으쓱여 보였다. 가브리엘은 피식 웃었다.

“허영심이 너무 심하잖아요.”

“너는 일반 총을 쓰는 건가?” 어텀은 그녀가 설치해둔 저격소총을 향해 턱짓하며 물었다. “전에 봤을 땐 아니었던 것 같은데.”

“둘 다 써요, 난. 가능할 땐 일반 총기를 쓰죠. 맞으면 죽는 건 똑같은데 퓨전 셀이 더 비싸기도 하고, 밤에는 궤적이 보이니까. 오존 냄새를 좋아하는 친구들도 있는 것 같지만 난 차라리 화약 냄새가 낫더라고요. 에너지 무기의 좋은 점은 잔해가 깨끗하다는 것 정도죠.”

“신랄한데. 그럼 에너지 무기를 쓰는 건 언제지?”

“바람이 많이 불 때… 그리고 브라더후드 동료들과 작전을 할 때요.”

어텀은 그녀가 브라더후드 미션에서는 에너지 무기를 이용하는 게 상징적인 의미나 선전을 위해서인지, 아니면 에너지 무기를 든 동료들 사이에서 튀고 싶지 않아서인지 묻고 싶었지만 그만두었다. 묻지 않아도 답을 알 것 같았기 때문이다. 아마 ‘둘 다’일 것이다. 후자는 그녀가 절대 그 앞에서 인정하진 않겠지만. 대신 그는 이렇게 말했다.

“그렇게 번갈아 가며 써도 문제가 없나? 그렇다면 넌 재능이 있군.”

“내가 지금까지 어떻게 살아남았다고 생각해요?”

가브리엘은 아무렇지 않게 말했지만 미소로 패이는 입꼬리를 숨기지는 못했다. 잠시 후 어텀이 담배 한 개비를 건넸을 때도 그녀는 웃으며 사양했다.

“안 피워요. 볼트에서 흡연은 특권이었거든요. 공기 정화기 캐퍼시티에 한계가 있다 보니까. 그래도 밖에 나온 지 얼마 안 됐을 땐 이게 캡 버는 데 도움이 많이 됐어요. 담배는 무게에 비해 값이 많이 나가잖아요. 지금은 돈이 궁하진 않지만.” 그녀가 설명했다.

 

 

그들은 몇 시간 동안이나 그 바위 뒤에 앉아서 이런 식으로 침묵과 모욕과 간신히 우호적인 말들을 번갈아 가며 주고받았고, (우호적이든 아니든) 대화는 잦아들고 침묵의 비중이 커져갈 때 즈음에는 석양이 지기 시작했다. 날이 어두워갈수록 가브리엘은 잡생각이 드는지 심기가 불편해 보였다. 레이더들은 돌아올 기미를 보이지 않고 있었고, 가방을 정리하거나 총을 만지작거리는 데도 한계가 있었다. 달리 집중할 거리가 없는 것이 그녀에게는 힘든 듯 했다. 어텀은 가브리엘이 자신을 흘긋거리는 것을 눈치 챘다. 그녀는 단지 레이더들이 그가 앉아있는 방향에서 오고 있지는 않은지 내다본 것뿐이었다고 우길 생각이었는지 몰라도, 그는 그런 얕은 수작에 넘어갈 정도로 눈치가 없지는 않았다.

“뭔가 하고 싶은 말이라도 있나?”

“아무것도 아니에요.” 그녀가 곧바로 대답했다.

너무 전형적인 대답에 어텀은 웃음이 나왔다. “그러시겠지.” 그가 말했다. 그는 가까이 다가앉으며 은근하게 목소리를 낮췄다. “말해봐. 괜찮으니까.”

**_“제발!”_ **

가브리엘이 갑자기 매섭게 말했다. 그녀는 불에 덴 것처럼 벌떡 일어났다.

“섹스 좀 했다고 친한 친구라도 된 것처럼 굴지 마요.” 그들이 인적 없이 고요한 벌판에서 잠복중이란 사실을 뒤늦게 떠올린 듯 빠르게 다시 자세와 목소리를 낮추며 그녀가 딱딱하게 쏘아붙였다.

“이봐, 난…”

어텀은 화가 나기보다는 얼떨떨했다. 불과 몇 분 전만 해도 그들은 제법 괜찮은 대화를 나누고 있었는데, 지금 그녀는 그가 무단침입이라도 한 것처럼 굴고 있었다. 그러나 그가 질문이든 항의든 적당한 할 말을 찾는 것보다 가브리엘이 침착함을 되찾는 것이 더 빨랐다.

“방금은 미안해요,” 그녀가 속삭였다. 그녀는 어텀보다 더 어쩔 줄 모르고 있는 것 같았다.

“당신이 그런 말 들어야 할 이유는 없었는데. 왜 그랬는지 모르겠네요. 평소에 이런 적 없었거든요. 정말로요.”

가브리엘은 초조하게 양 손을 비볐다. 어텀은 가만히 그녀를 응시했다. 조금 우습게도 지금 그녀의 모습은 어린 시절에 뭔가 잘못을 저지르거나 또는 단지 충분히 잘하지 못했다는 이유로 아버지에게 질책을 받던 때의 자신을 연상시키는 부분이 있었다. 아마 느끼고 있는 기분도 비슷할 것이라고 그는 짐작해 보았다.

“당신 말이 맞아요. 하고 싶은 이야기가 있긴 한데 여기서 하긴 좀 그렇고 이따가 돌아가면 말해줄게요. 아, 빨리 놈들이 돌아오면 좋겠어요. 얼른 다시 걷고 싶네요. 이렇게 당신 보면서 여기 가만히 앉아있으려니까 너무…”

그녀는 말끝을 흐리며 다시 건물 방향으로 시선을 돌려버렸고 그 후로는 어텀이 쳐다보든 말든 꿋꿋이 무시하기로 결심한 듯했다. 그래서 그는 —일종의 복수로— 아예 팔짱을 끼고 그녀 방향으로 돌아앉았다. 붉은 하늘을 배경으로 예민한 선을 그리던 옆모습이 차츰 바래가는 석양 속에서 남색 물감을 끼얹은 것처럼 녹아들어가는 광경을, 어텀은 한쪽 어깨를 바위에 편히 기댄 채로 미술품을 보듯 감상했다.

 

 

*

 

 

레이더들이 모두 죽은 뒤에 가브리엘과 어텀은 피와 탄내 나는 살점의 바다 속에서 돈이 될 만한 전리품들을 선별해 나누어 들고 메가톤으로 돌아왔다. 모리아티 주점에서 한 잔 하자는 제의는 누구에게서 처음 나온 것인지 확실하지 않았지만 목마르고 피곤한 두 사람에게 그것은 환상적인 아이디어로 느껴졌고, 그래서 자정이 가까운 시각에 그들은 메가톤에서 가장 더러운 술집에서 자리 하나를 차지하고 앉아있게 되었다.

 

 

“우리 아가씨, 오랜만이야! 이 신사 분은 누구신가?”

“동료.” 가브리엘은 짧게 말했다.

“요즘은 그걸 그렇게 부르나?” 모리아티는 자신의 재치에 스스로 감탄한 듯 킬킬 웃었다.

가브리엘은 가운뎃손가락을 들어보였다. “술이나 줘요. 난 스카치.”

“나도 스카치로.” 그녀가 돌아보자 어텀도 얼른 말했다.

“물 타지 마요, 콜린! 맛보면 알아요.” 가브리엘은 창고로 들어가는 모리아티의 등에 대고 소리쳤고, 첫 잔이 나오자마자 한 번에 쭉 비우고는 바로 다음 잔을 주문했다. “술이 꽤 세더라고요, 내가.” 어텀이 쳐다보자 그녀는 약간 변명하듯이 말했다.

 

 

가브리엘이 네 번째 잔을 받을 때까지 어텀은 처음 받았던 잔을 그대로 가지고 있었다. 생명유지용으로야 뭐든 먹어야 한다는 운명을 수용하기로 한 그였지만 기호품에까지 같은 기준을 적용하고 싶지는 않았다. 이를 눈치챘을 때 가브리엘은 까탈스럽긴, 이라고 말하듯이 얼굴을 한 번 찌푸렸지만 그 이상으로 무슨 말을 하지는 않았다. 바닥까지 비운 네 번째 잔을 테이블 위에 탁 소리를 내며 내려놓은 뒤에야 그녀는 입을 열었다.

“정말 당신과 내가 비슷하다고 생각해요?”

어텀은 참고 있었던 줄도 몰랐던 숨을 내쉬었다. 그녀는 그가 어제 했던 말을 내내 곱씹고 있었던 모양이었다.

“그게 신경 쓰였어?”

“어제 이야기에서 빼먹은 부분이 있어요.“

“도중에 무슨 일이 있었나 보지?”

“중간이 아니라 맨 처음이에요. 아니면 맨 마지막이라고 해야 할까요?”

가브리엘은 자신이 정화 장치를 가동시키고서 2주 동안이나 혼수상태에 빠져있었다는 이야기를 해주었다. 그로서는 처음 듣는 부분이었기에 어텀은 관심 있게 들었다.

“무서운 경험이었겠어,“ 어텀은 위로하듯 말했다. 하지만 가브리엘은 고개를 저었다.

“죽을 뻔 한 게 무서운 게 아니에요,” 그녀가 말했다. 어텀이 눈썹을 치켜올리며 그녀를 보자 가브리엘이 다시 부연했다. “그건 특별히 새로운 경험도 아닌 걸요. 난… 내가 그 날을 자꾸만 떠올리게 되는 이유는…”

그녀는 무의식적으로 술잔을 향해 다시 손을 뻗었지만 잔은 비어있었다.

“닥터 리가 누군가 한 명이 그 역할을 맡아야 한다고 했을 때, 그 순간에 난 죽을 준비가 되어있었어요.”

그녀가 마침내 말했다.

“굉장히 침착하기까지 했죠. 키우는 개한테 작별인사 전해달라는 말까지 했다고요. 상상이 가요?”

여기서 그녀는 함께 웃어달라는 듯 빈약한 미소를 지어보였지만 그는 동참해줄 수가 없었다. 이거야말로 처음 듣는 이야기였다.

“지금 생각하면 대체 무슨 생각이었는지 모르겠어요. 물론 죽지 않을 거라고 생각하는 부분도 있었죠. 난 파워아머를 입고 있었고, 번호만 입력하고 바로 나오면 괜찮겠거니 싶기도 했어요. 하지만 백 퍼센트 죽는다 했어도 내가 했을 거예요. 그랬을 거란 걸 그냥 알아요. 그때 난 조금… 기뻤어요. 분명하게 기억해요. 오랫동안 미뤄온 약속을 지키는 것 같은 기분이었죠. 심장이 터질 것처럼 빠르게 뛰었지만 공포보다는 벅참이 더 컸어요. 그리고 그게… 그게 날 겁에 질리게 만들어요. 난 왜 그랬을까요? 꼭 최면에라도 걸린 것처럼…

“어쨌든 운이 좋아서 살아남았더라고요.” 가브리엘은 다시 미소를 지었다. 이번에는 좀 더 자연스러웠다. “시타델에서 깨어났으니까, 그리고 오윈이 도움을 요청했을 때 거절할 이유가 없었으니까 다시 브라더후드에서 일했고, 나이트로 만들어 주기에 남았죠. 그리고 어떻게 하다 보니 한 가지 일이 또 다른 일로 계속 이어져서…

“내 말은, 이 일이 싫은 건 아니에요. 좋은 일이잖아요. 동료들도 좋고요. 하지만 저 때 일을 생각하면 할수록 이게 정말 내가 원하는 일이 맞는지 확신하질 못하겠는 거예요. 다들 날 보고 성자라고들 해요. 이젠 누가 갑자기 다가와서 고맙다고 스팀팩을 건네거나 해도 놀라지도 않아요. 그런데 혼자 집에 있을 때면 그런 생각이 드는 거예요. 넌 사기꾼이야. 정말 사람들을 돕고 싶어서 돕는 게 아니잖아. 그냥 아직도 아빠의 착한 딸 역할에서 졸업하지 못했을 뿐이지. 네가 브라더후드에 집착하는 것도 아빠가 없어지니까 가장 비슷한 뭔가로 넘어간 것뿐이야.”

“정말 그렇게 생각해?”

“아니었으면 좋겠다고 생각하죠. 아닐지도 몰라요. 아마 아닐 거예요. 아마도요. 어쩌면 구분하려고 하는 게 의미 없는 짓일지도 모르고요. 난… 내가 원하는 것과 아버지가 내가 원하길 원할 거라고 내가 생각하는 것들을 따로 떼어놓고 생각하는 법을 잊어버린 것 같아요. 아니, 배운 적도 없었는지도요.”

그녀는 잠에서 깨려는 사람처럼 고개를 흔들었다.

“내가 이상한 건가요? 아니면 원래 다들 이렇게 사나요? 나처럼… 우리처럼?”

“우리처럼,” 어텀은 멍하니 반복했다. 가브리엘이 그녀와 그 사이의 공통분모를 인정한 건, 그래서 그 둘을 ‘우리’라고 부른 건 처음이라 조금 놀라기도 했지만, 그 공통분모의 내용은 날아오는 걸 미처 못 본 레프트 훅 같았다. 그녀가 서두로 꺼냈던 게 ‘정말 당신과 내가 비슷하다고 생각하냐’는 물음이었던 것을 잠시 잊어버리고 있었다. 그는 이틀간 그가 했던 말들을 빠르게 돌이켜 보았다. 처음으로 떠오른 대답은 _투사하는 것 좀 그만둬_ 였다. _난 너와는 달라_ 가 뒤를 이었다. 하지만 동시에 머리보다는 뱃속 깊은 곳과 가까운 그 안의 어떤 부분은 그녀가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 분명히 알아들었고 그 말에 담긴 진실을 인식하고 있었다. 자신에게 주어진 것과 스스로 만든 것 사이에 뚜렷한 선을 긋기란 어텀과 같은 사람들에게는 불가능했다.

“어제 오늘 당신을 보면서 생각해봤어요. 만약에, 물론 그런 일이 벌어지지 않길 빌지만, 그리고 어떻게 그럴 수 있을지 상상이 가지 않지만, 만약에 브라더후드가 사라지거나 내 믿음을 배반한다면 난 어떻게 되는 걸까요? 당신처럼 되는 건가요? 당신은 뭘 해야 할지 모르겠다고 했었죠.”

당연하지만 어텀에게는 그녀에게 제시할 뾰족한 해법이 없었다. 답을 찾으러 왔는데 똑같은 문제를 가진 사람을 만난 셈이었으니까. 하지만 그의 눈을 마주보는 한 쌍의 눈동자는 질문을 담고 있지는 않았다. 그녀는 그가 이해하리라는 것을 알고 있었고, 그게 전부였다.

문득 어텀은 가브리엘이 이런 이야길 아무에게도 해보지 못했을 것임을 깨달았다. 볼트에서도, 황무지에서도, 브라더후드에서도 그녀는 이방인이었을 것이었다. 그런 절대적인 고독이 어떤 것일지 그로서는 상상하기가 어려웠다. 그녀가 그와 다른 부분이 있다면 이것일 것이다. 근원적인 외로움. 비록 그는 고향을 등졌고 그 고향은 (아마도) 이제 존재하지 않았지만 적어도 그는 그게 어디인지, 무엇인지, 누구인지는 알고 있었다. 허를 찔린 데서 비롯됐던 혼란은 이 _아이_ 에 대한 연민에 빠르게 자리를 비켜주었다.

이런 단어로 그녀를 지칭하는 것은 낯설 뿐 아니라 어쩐지 불경하게까지 느껴졌지만 한편으로는… 짜릿하기도 했다. 어텀은 연민이 파도처럼 쓸고 지나간 자리에서 이기적이고 은밀한 기쁨이 고개를 드는 것을 내리누르려 노력했고— 실패했다. 그는 가브리엘이 레이더 여럿을 연달아 저격해 클린한 헤드샷을 성공시키고는 예스, 를 속삭이며 미소짓던 모습을, 달빛 아래서 유독 희게 눈에 들어오던 그 치열을 기억했다. 언덕 아래의 시체 수가 늘어갈수록 그녀는 점점 더 살아나는 것 같았고 짧은 교전 —엄밀히 말하자면 일방적인 학살이라 해야 할 것인데— 이 끝나갈 때 즈음에는 거의 백열등처럼 빛이 나는 듯했다. 그는 그러한 생동감이 어디서 발하는 것인지 알고 있었다. 힘이었다. 그녀는 여태껏 이런 식으로 수많은 사람들의 목숨을 좌지우지해왔을 것이고 앞으로도 분명 그러할 터였다. 그녀는 위풍당당한 전함 같은 존재였다. 그런 그녀가 다른 누구에게서도 구하지 못했던 이해를, 동지의식을 그에게서 찾고 있고 그러기 위해 가장 깊이 숨겨왔던 연약한 두려움을 꺼내어 보이고 있다는 사실을 아는 것은 그에게 기묘한 만족감을 가져다주었다.

 _드디어_. 어텀은 저도 모르게 그렇게 생각했다. 그가 그녀를 찾아온 이후 처음으로 그들 사이에 눈높이의 차이가 느껴지지 않았다. 자신이 높아졌기 때문이 아니라 함께 바닥에 누워버렸기 때문이었지만, 그렇다 해도 그는 이 기분이 마음에 들었다. 바로 방금 전에 그는 ‘난 너와 다르다’고 말하고 싶어했었더랬다. 이제는 왜 그런 생각이 들었는지 알 것 같았다. 익사중인 사람이 허리를 끌어안는 것을 떨쳐내려는 사람처럼 그는 그녀를 떨쳐내고 싶었던 것이다. 먼저 물가로 꼬여낸 것이 그였으면서, 함께 익사하는 것이 두려워서. 하지만 지금은, 마치 저런 생각이 들었던 게 거짓말이었던 것처럼, 말도 안 되게 강렬한 유대감이 그의 가슴을 채웠다. 그는 그녀의 이름을 부르고 싶다는 충동을 느꼈지만 불러서 정확히 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 것인지는 알지 못했다. 단지 그러고 싶었다는 것, 그리고 그 순간 그에게는 만 이틀도 함께 시간을 보내지 않은 이 상대가 세상에서 가장 가까운 사람처럼 느껴졌다는 사실만을 알 뿐이었다.

 

 

*

 

 

“나쁘지 않네요, 이런 것도.”

가브리엘은 주점 외벽에 기대서서는 말했다. 깜박이는 낡은 네온사인이 하얀 얼굴에 색색깔의 그림자를 드리우며 어른거렸다.

“난 보통 혼자 마시거든요.” 그녀가 덧붙였다.

갑자기 주위가 아주 조용해졌다고 어텀은 생각했다. 주점 주크박스의 요란하던 음악도 문을 닫고 나자 다른 우주에서 들려오는 것처럼 희미하게 들렸다. 이런 고요가 그를 대담하게 만든 것인지, 어텀은 떠오르는 생각을 바로 입에 담았다.

“내 생각에.” 생각보다 목소리가 크게 나와서 그녀가 그를 쳐다보았고, 그는 목을 한 번 가다듬고 다시 말했다. “내 생각에, 네게 필요한 건 어떤 대답도 아니고 널 받아줄 조직이나 장소도 아니야. 사람이지. 어떤 일이 벌어지든 믿을 수 있을, 닻이 되어줄 사람. …사랑할 사람.”

가브리엘은 아주 오랫동안 그를 바라보았다.

“내가 그렇게 볼 수 있는 사람은 이 세상에 단 하나뿐이었어요. 당신이 죽였죠.” 한참 후에 그녀가 말했다.

“네 아버진 동반자살을 하려다 뒷부분만 성공한 거야. 말은 바로 해야지.”

그 말에 가브리엘은 쓴웃음을 지었다. “이 개자식 진짜…” 그녀는 고개를 저으며 딱히 누구에게랄 것 없이 중얼거렸다.

“어쨌든 넌 아직 어려. 나야 나이가 있지만 넌 하려고만 하면 충분히… 젊고, 건강하고. 누굴 만나는 게 네게 어려울 리 없을 텐데.”

“내가 누굴 만나는 게 어렵지 않을 거라 생각하는 이유가 그것뿐이에요?” 가브리엘은 얼굴에서 희미한 웃음을 지우지 않은 채로 말했다. “젊고 건강해서?”

“글쎄…” 그는 그녀를 마주보며 겸연쩍게 웃었다. “굳이 내가 아니어도 그런 얘길 해줄 사람은 많을 텐데.”

“난 칭찬 좋아해요.” 그녀는 조심성 없이 웃고는 집 방향으로 천천히 걷기 시작했다. 어텀은 그녀가 분명 취했음에도 걸음이 흔들리지 않는 것에 조금 감탄하면서 뒤따라갔다. 그렇게 잠깐 걷다가 가브리엘이 다시 입을 열었다.

“당신 말이 맞아요. 내가 좋다던 남자가 두 명인가 있었어요. 누가 누구한테 할 소린지 모르겠지만, 사라 라이언스는 내가 둔하다고 하니 더 있었을 수도 있겠죠. 다들 좋은 친구들이에요. 착하고요. 하지만 너무 가까이 다가오면 밀어내게 되더군요. 친해지면 자연스럽게 더 많이 원하니까… 물론 그게 잘못됐다는 건 아녜요. 그게 보통이죠. 알아요. 하지만 난 내가 그들이 원하는 걸 줄 수가 없단 것도 알아요. 적어도 지금은 안 돼요. 난… 좋은 사람들이 헛짓에 감정을 낭비하게 만들고 싶지 않았어요.”

그녀는 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“그리고 당신도 느꼈겠지만 내 성격이 그렇게 좋질 못해요.”

“농담이겠지? 넌 내가 만나본 사람들 중 가장—”

“가장 착하다고요? 가장 희생적이다? 그렇게 생각하는 이유가 뭐죠?”

“네가 프로젝트 퓨리티를 위해 한 일들….” 어텀이 우물쭈물 말했고 가브리엘은 기침 같은 웃음소리를 냈다.

“아빠의, 프로젝트 퓨리티죠.” 그녀가 말했다. “그리고 만약에 아끼는 사람을 만들었다가 또 잃어버리게 되면 어떡해요. 한 번까진 괜찮았어요. 두 번은 못 견딜 것 같아요.”

“네가 지키면 되지.” 그는 말을 마치기도 전에 잘못 한 말인 것을 깨달았고, 역시나 그녀는 침울한 표정으로 대답했다.

“그게 그렇게 맘대로 되는 건 아니더라고요.”

 

 

*

 

 

“잠들어, 워즈워스.”

가브리엘은 문을 열고 들어서자마자 반갑게 날아와 반기는 워즈워스를 향해 손을 뻗으며 말했다. 로봇 집사는 어리둥절한 듯 기계 눈들을 한 번 깜박이더니 얌전히 다리를 접으며 바닥에 내려앉았다.

“착해요.” 그녀는 이미 그녀의 말을 듣지 못할 로봇 집사를 향해 그렇게 속삭이고는 문을 닫고 들어오는 어텀에게로 돌아섰다. 그녀가 말없이 그의 코트 아래로 손을 넣어 묵직한 겉옷을 떨쳐내게 하자 그는 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“날 죽일 생각인가 봐.” 그가 말했다.

“나이 드신 분께는 좀 벅찬가요?”

“그럴 리가. 그런데 말야, 아까 낮에 다시는 안 한다고 하지 않았었나?”

“오 제발, 닥쳐요.”

그녀는 문에 부딪히면서 쾅 소리가 나도록 그를 밀어붙였다.

“원래 한두 대 치고 시작하는 게 취향이야?”

부딪힌 뒤통수가 아파서 잇새로 숨을 들이쉬며 어텀이 말하자 가브리엘은 멋쩍게 입술을 한 번 핥았다. “엄살은.” 그러고는 반사적으로 뗐던 손을 다시 그의 가슴팍에 올리고 셔츠를 그러쥐었다. “…그리고 내가 닥치라고 했죠?”

 

 

외로운 건 싫다. 그러나 누가 다가와서 의미 있어지는 건 두렵다. 여기서 어텀은 편리한 중간지점이었다. 가브리엘은 그가 이 점을 이해한다는 느낌을 받았다. 그는 그녀가 주는 만큼만 받고 더 요구하지 말아야 한다는 걸 알고 있는 것 같았다. 어텀은 현관문과 가브리엘 사이에서 빠져나와서는 그녀를 벽에 기대게 하고 상체에 입맞추면서 그녀가 입고 있던 회색 스웨터를 머리 위로 끌어당겨 벗는 것을 도왔다. 그리고 점점 몸을 낮추다가 무릎을 꿇고 그녀의 바지 버클을 풀었다. 품이 넉넉해서 그가 지퍼를 내리자마자 툭 소리와 함께 바닥에 물웅덩이처럼 고인 바지에서 양 발을 차례로 들어 걸어 나오면서 가브리엘은 시타델의 한 창고를 떠올렸다. 그리고 먼지 쌓인 선반에 걸터앉은 그녀가 신전의 여신상이라도 되는 것처럼 숭배하는 눈으로 올려다보던 갈색머리의 나이트도. 그때도 꼭 이런 식이었다. 한 쪽 다리를 손으로 받치고 정강이에, 무릎에 키스하면서 차츰 위로… 몇 달 전에 그녀는 이 시점쯤에 남자의 손을 잡고 멈추게 하고는 ‘미안하다’고 말했었다. 가까이에서 그의 눈빛을 보고서야 그와 자신의 감정의 무게가 너무 다르다는 것을 실감했기 때문이었다. 그녀는 그저 뜨거운 체온과 부드러운 손길과 누군가 자신을 원한다는 사실 그 자체에 취해있었던 것뿐이었고 그래서 여기서 계속하는 건 그에게 불공평한 짓이 될 것 같다는 생각을 어쩔 수가 없었다. 이렇게 좋은 사람인데, 이렇게 다정한 사람인데.

하지만 어텀은 달랐다. 그와는 죄책감 없이 이런 관계를 유지할 수가 있었다. 왜냐하면 그에게는 이기적으로 굴어도 되니까… 그는 그런 대접을 받아도 싸니까.

물론 어텀에게는 그때의 나이트와 같은 사랑은 없다, 라고 가브리엘은 그의 눈을 내려다보며 생각했다. 하지만 그가 그녀를 원한다는 것은 분명히 알 수 있었고 그녀에게는 사실 그 정도가 딱 편하고 좋았다. 그녀는 그의 어깨에 오른쪽 다리를 걸쳤다. 

 

 

“잠깐만.”

어깨에 걸친 가브리엘의 허벅지 안쪽에 입맞추다 말고 그녀의 무릎을 잡으면서 어텀이 말했다. 가브리엘은 ‘아악’에 가까운 짜증스런 소리를 내며 발꿈치로 그의 등을 약하게 걷어찼다.

“당신은 대장이었던 걸 감사히 여겨요. 누군가에게 명령을 듣는 입장이었으면 벌써 옛날에 총 맞았을 거예요.”

“하지만 중요한 얘기라고.”

“뭔데요?”

“어제는 경황이 없어서 못 물어봤는데… 괜찮은 시기야? 아니면 약이라도 먹고 있나?”

“빨리도 물어보네요.” 가브리엘은 그에게 팔 안쪽의 조그만 하얀색 흉터를 보여주었다. “섭더멀(subdermal) 임플란트예요. 약물과 전기신호의 조합인데 피로를 덜 느끼게 해주고 감각을 향상시켜 준대요. 부작용은 —내 경우엔 부수효과지만— 이걸 장착하고 있는 동안은 임신을 할 수가 없는 거고요.”

“브라더후드에 그런 기술이 있는 줄은 몰랐네.”

“프로토타입이에요. 내가 자원했어요. 지금까지는 문제가 없었고요.”

“프로토타입? 겁도 없군.”

어텀은 안심이 되었는지 다시 하던 일로 돌아갔다. _언제 자원한 걸지 맞춰봐요,_ 곱슬기가 있는 잿빛 머리카락으로 덮인 정수리를 내려다보면서 그녀는 그렇게 말하고픈 충동을 잠시 느꼈지만 곧 그만두었다. 레이븐 락에서 탈출했던 그날부터 샤워실 바닥에 퍼져나가는 붉은색을 보고 안도의 한숨을 터뜨리기까지 그녀가 보냈던 불안한 며칠간에 대해 그가 알 필요는 없었다. 가브리엘은 고개를 뒤로 젖혀서 벽에 기대고 눈을 감았다. 그리고 감각에만 집중하려 노력했다. 

 

 

 


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change (or lack thereof)

 

 

 

가브리엘은 걷고 있었다. 다리의 근육이 땅기고 먼지를 실은 바람이 불어올 때마다 코가 시큰했다. 주변 풍경에서부터 걸으면서도 끊임없이 주위를 스캔하느라 너덜너덜하게 헤진 듯 느껴지는 신경줄까지 거의 모든 것이 그녀의 일상과 비슷했지만, 앞서가는 사람의 뒷모습을 보자마자 그녀는 생각했다: ‘이건 꿈이야.’

이것이 언제의 일이었는지 기억했다. 아빠를 볼트 112에서 구해서 함께 리벳 시티로 갈 때. 꿈과 현실이 다른 점이 있다면 꿈에서 제임스는 말을 하는 법도 뒤돌아보는 법도 없이 앞만 보고 빠르게 앞서 걸어 나갈 뿐이었지만, 기억 속 현실에서는 그녀와 보조를 맞추며 계속해서 말을 걸어왔다는 것이었다. 그는 밝은 미래에 대해, 희망에 대해 지치지도 않고 이야기했다. 제임스의 말을 들으면서 가브리엘은 스카치 병들이 점점이 널려있던 메모리얼 지하의 그 작은 방에서 발견했던 홀로테잎을 떠올렸었다.

“─세상에, 우린 정말로 세상을 바꾸려 했었다. 생명의 물이 현실이 될 수 있다고, 우리는 진심으로 믿었던 거다. 그리고 그게 오늘이 기념할만한 날인 이유다. 19년이라는 시간이 흐른 지금도… 나는 믿으니까. 프로젝트 퓨리티는 현실이 될 수 있고, 그렇게 될 것이다. 이건 단지 시작일 뿐이다.”

볼트 101을 떠나온 후 처음으로 듣는 제임스의 목소리에 가브리엘은 몸이 떨려서 책상에 ─누군가가 먼지를 닦은 지 얼마 되지 않은 듯 여전히 깨끗한 그 책상에! 그녀는 이런 것까지가 가슴 벅찼다─ 기대야 했다. 제임스를 알아온 십 수 년을 통틀어 그녀는 이런 목소리로 말하는 아빠를 본 기억이 없었다. 사실, 그때껏 이런 식으로 말하는 사람을 한 번도 본 적이 없었다. 평생을 알아왔던 아빠였지만 이 테이프 속의 남자는 완전히 처음 만나는 사람 같았다. 녹음을 통해서도 충분히 전해지는 열정과 조용한 확신은 낯설고 자극적이었고 전염성이 있었으며 독한 술처럼 아찔하게 머리를 돌게 만드는 데가 있었다.

‘애당초 내게 무슨 승산이 있었을까?’

절대로 뒤를 돌아보지 않는 꿈속의 제임스를 끈질기게 뒤따라가며 가브리엘은 생각했다. 그녀는 이런 꿈을 이미 여러 번 꾼 적이 있었다. 힘들여 따라가도 언제나 결말은 똑같았다. 제임스는 결코 그녀의 손이 닿는 거리에 들어오지 않는다. 그런데도 가브리엘은 계속 걸었다. 그러지 않으면 꿈이 언제 어떻게 변해 그를 그녀에게서 빼앗아갈지 몰라서. 그녀는 만약 제임스가 그녀가 짧은 시간 동안 쌓아올렸던 정교한 판타지에 부합하지 못하는 모습을 단 한 번만이라도 보여줬더라면 차라리 좋았을 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 마침내 찾아낸 아빠는 그녀가 바랐던 모든 것이었다. 아니면 적어도 그에 못 미치는 면을 드러낼 시간이 없었다. 그래서 가브리엘은─ 걸었다.

 

 

*

 

 

그리고 다시, 제퍼슨 메모리얼 로툰다. 그는 차단 격벽 너머 컨트롤 앞에 서서 이쪽을 바라보고 있고, 그녀는 강화유리 창에 가로막힌 채 무력하게 마주보고만 있다. 마치 그날처럼. 하지만 지금 여기엔 대령도 리 박사도 가엾은 재니스 카플린스키도 없다. 그들 둘뿐이다.

 

 

“무슨 말이라도 좀 해봐요.”

소용없을 것을 알면서도 가브리엘은 말해 본다. 역시나 제임스는 그녀를 물끄러미 쳐다만 볼 뿐 아무런 반응이 없다. 그의 얼굴은 등 뒤로 보이는 토마스 제퍼슨 동상만큼이나 생동감이 없다. 뭘 기대했니? 머릿속에서 들려오는 목소리에는 비웃음 비슷한 것이 섞여 있다.

“아는지 모르겠지만, 아빠가 시작한 일을 내가 끝냈어요…. 고맙다는 말 정돈 해줄 수 있잖아요.”

침묵.

“왜 대답을 안 해요?”

제임스는 이번에는 바닥을 내려다본다. 그들 사이를 막고 있는 격벽 앞. 그가 도망치라는 말을 마지막으로 방사능에 쓰러졌던 곳이다.

“대령 때문에 이래요? 나한테 실망했어요?”

여전히 그는 말이 없다. 표정을 읽어보려고 하지만 잘 안 되고, 그녀는 조금 화가 나기 시작한다.

“아빤 그럴 자격 없어요. 그 스위치를 누른 건 아빠였잖아요. 날 보고 있었으면서 그렇게 목숨을 내던질 생각이 들었어요? 날 위해서 살아보겠단 생각은 안 들었어요?”

또다시 침묵. 그녀는 고개를 떨군다.

“왜 대답을 안 하는지 사실은 알아요. 진짜 아빠가 아니라 내 머릿속의 아빠니까. 난 당신이 무슨 말을 할지 모르겠어요. 아빤 내가 대령을 살려준 걸 자랑스럽게 여길까? 복수해주지 않은 것에 화를 낼까? 자비를 베푼 게 아니었다는 걸 꿰뚫어보고 조용히 나무라실까? 그 사람하고 잔 건 어떨까? 역겨워할까? 이해해 주실까? 모르겠어요. 아무리 생각해봐도 모르겠어요. 아빠를 제대로 알았던 적이 없는 것 같아요. 알아볼 기회가 생겼다고 생각하자마자 그렇게 가버렸고.”

갈 곳 없는 억울함이 치받고 올라와 가슴이 뻐근해짐을 느낀다. 눈가가 뜨겁지만 굳이 참으려고 하지도 않는다. _어차피 꿈이니까._ 그녀 안의 냉소적인 작은 부분이 그렇게 생각한다.

“너무 불공평해요. 난 알고 싶은 게 너무 많다고요. 아빤 누구예요? 어디서 왔어요? 프로젝트가 완성되고 나면 뭘 하려고 했어요? 날 위해 어떤 계획을 갖고 있었어요? 계획이 있긴 했어요? 날 그 볼트에 팽개쳐두는 거 말고요. 아니면 엄마가 죽기 전엔 어땠어요? 둘이 구상했다던 내 훌륭한 미래란 건 대체 뭐였어요? 내 말 듣고 있긴 해요? 왜 나만 아직도 이렇게 쩔쩔매야 해요? 난 지금까지도 아빠가 어떻게 생각할지 떠올리지 않고는 발걸음 하나 못 떼는 사람처럼 이렇게 목을 매고 있는데 왜 아빤 나랑은 상관없는 곳에 가있냐고요.”

가브리엘은 문득 자신이 격벽을 맨주먹으로 두들기고 있음을 깨닫는다. 살갗이 터진 주먹에서 묻어나온 핏자국이 제임스의 모습 위로 징그러운 도장처럼 마구 찍힌다.

“어떻게 감히,” 그녀가 소리친다. ”어떻게 내게 이럴 수가 있어요. 난 당신을 사랑했다고요. 어떻게 나한테 이래요!”

마지막 순간 놀랍게도 강화유리벽이 설탕처럼 깨어지며 사라진다. 관성 때문에 앞으로 튀어나간 가브리엘이 놀란 눈을 들어 눈앞의 제임스를 보자마자 그녀는 잠에서 깨어난다.

 

 

눈을 뜨자 코앞에 누군가가 눈썹을 치켜올린 표정으로 그녀를 보고 있었다. 꿈이 현실에 번져 들어가는 한순간동안 가브리엘은 저도 모르게 그 크게 뜬 한 쌍의 눈에서 제임스와 닮은 부분을 찾으려 간절히 시도했다. 하지만 당연하게도 어텀의 초록색 눈에서는 제임스와 닮은 부분을 전혀 찾을 수 없었고 제정신이 돌아오면서 그녀는 수치심이 몸 한복판을 깊게 찌르는 듯한 기분을 느껴야 했다. 설상가상으로 그녀는 자신의 베개가 축축하다는 것을 깨달았다. 자면서 정말로 울었던 것이다.

어텀은 어색하게 손을 뻗어 그녀의 뺨에 흐른 눈물을 닦아주려 시도했고 가브리엘은 눈을 감고 떨리는 숨을 들이마셨다. 따뜻한 체온과 거친 손마디의 감촉이 위로가 된다는 사실이 끔찍했다.

잠시 후 그녀는 눈을 뜨고 겨우 농담처럼 말했다.

“키스하거나 그러진 마요.”

어텀은 그냥 웃기만 했다.

그는 무슨 일인지 묻지 않았고 그녀는 그에 대해서는 고맙게 생각했다. 비록 그가 이미 알고 있을지 모른다는 근거 없는 생각이 그녀의 목덜미를 뜨겁게 했지만. 잠결에 무슨 말을 했을 지 어떻게 알겠는가. 그리고 잠꼬대를 하지 않았더라도 어쩐지 그는 그냥 알 것만 같았다. 어텀이 씻겠다며 자리를 비운 사이에 가브리엘은 매트리스 가장자리에 앉아 몸을 구부리고 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 자신에게 화가 났다. 제임스가 나오는 꿈을 꾼 것은 꽤 오랜만의 일이었다. 공감해줄 수도 있을 사람 하나 찾았다고 이렇게 약해져서는 무너져 내리는 자신의 모습이 그녀는 마음에 들지 않았다.

“이런 수준은 넘어섰다고 생각했는데.”

가브리엘은 말했다.

 

 

두 사람은 아침으로 빵과 브라민 우유를 먹었다.

“정말 더럽게 맛없네. 차라리 어제 그 통조림이 더 나은 것 같아.”

빵을 억지로 입안에 우겨넣으며 어텀이 말했다. 어색한 분위기를 웃어넘겨 보려는 나름의 시도라는 게 보여서 가브리엘은 어울려 주었다.

“당신이 시타델 메스 홀에서 주는 아침을 먹어봐야 하는 건데.”

“…너도 최대한 빨리 거길 떠나는 게 좋겠어. 내가 그들을 싫어해서 하는 말만은 아니야.”

예상치 못한 대답에 가브리엘은 눈을 깜박였다.

“그럼 왜 그런 말을 해요?”

“식사가 맛없는 직장은 다닐 가치가 없으니까?”

어텀은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“그리고, 어차피 시험에 들 거라면 빠른 게 낫지 않겠어? 어디까지가 네 아버지 뜻이고 어디서부터가 네 의지인지 모르겠어서 혼란스럽다며. 알아볼 수 있는 방법은 하나뿐이지.”

“만약… 만약 정말 떠난다 해도, 내가 뭘 하겠어요? 당신도 아직 뭐 뾰족히 대단한 목표를 찾진 못했잖아요?”

“모르겠다, 황무지의 선량한 주민들을 해충의 공포에서 해방시켜 주는 것도 꽤나 가치 있는 일이라고 생각하는데.”

“농담하지 말고요.”

“난 아직 탐색 중인 거지. 한평생이 흐르기라도 한 것 같겠지만─ 나도 그래─ 아직 겨우 반년밖에 안 됐잖아. 내가 왜 널 찾아왔었는지 잊은 건 아니겠지.”

“당신 말도 일리는 있지만,” 그녀는 마지못해 수긍했다. “그래도 난 아직 떠날 것까진 없다고 생각해요. 우린 함께 좋은 일들을 하고 있고.”

“그래? 네 아버진… 죽기 전까지 브라더후드에 연락하지 않았지. 같이 일하던 사람들이었는데도. 왜 그랬을지 잘 생각해봐. 동료라던 여자도 손 털고 떠났다며. 난 서쪽에서 그들을 만난 적이 있지. 그래서 그들이 어떤 자들인지 알아. 절대 네 소망대로 해주진 않을 거다. 그들의 본성이 그래.”

“누구나 변할 수 있어요.” 가브리엘은 항변했다.

“네 말이 맞아. 그리고 누구나 한 번 더 변할 수도 있지.”

그녀는 대답하지 않았다. 가브리엘이 이런 식으로 대화를 끝내는 데 익숙해진 어텀은 굳이 답을 얻어내려고 하는 대신 화제를 전환했다.

“오늘 떠나나?”

“네. 사실, 곧 떠나야 할 거예요. 해 떨어지기 전에 시타델에 도착하고 싶으니까요.”

어텀은 그녀가 방금 그러기로 결정한 게 아닌지 의심스러웠지만 어쨌든 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그럼 오늘이 마지막이군. 다시는 만날 일도 없을 거고.”

말은 평서문으로 했지만 어텀은 질문을 담은 눈으로 가브리엘을 건너다보았다. 가브리엘은 여기서 그녀가 ‘그렇지 않다’라고 하면 그를 또 볼 수 있으리라는 것을 깨달았다. 생각해보면 불가능한 일은 전혀 아니었다. 그녀가 개인 시간에 누구와 뭘 하든 브라더후드가 알 필요는 없었고, 설사 안다고 해도 그의 얼굴이 사병들에게까지 널리 알려진 건 아니었으니까. 하지만─

“난 당신을 좋아하지 않아요.”

“알아.”

“하지만 증오하지도 않아요. 더 이상은요. 당신을 붙잡아두는 건… 불공평한 짓인 것 같아요.”

어텀은 잠시 자기 앞의 머그잔을 들여다보았다. 두 가지 질문이 떠올랐다. ‘만약 내가 그래도 상관없다고 한다면?’ 그리고 ‘왜 거짓말을 하지?’ 어텀은 후자를 택했다.

“거짓말 아니에요.” 가브리엘이 답했다.

“그럴지도 모르지. 하지만 완전히 솔직하게 말한 것도 아니잖아. 넌… 어젯밤, 그 전날 밤, 다 너 편리한 대로 날 이용했지. 불공평한 짓이라, 참 적절한 어휘 선택이야! 아니, 오해하진 마. 그걸 갖고 뭐라 하려는 게 아냐. 난 분명 자발적으로 참여했고 보상도 충분히 받았다고 생각하니까. 내가 궁금한 건, 왜 갑자기 마음이 바뀐 척을 하냐는 거야.”

가브리엘은 가망 없는 일을 보면 바로 알아볼 줄 알았다.

“까다롭네요.” 그녀는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 말했다. “난 그저 연착륙시켜주려고 한 것뿐인데.”

“착한 아이 증후군을 걱정하는 사람치곤 별로 착하지 않군, 안 그래?”

그는 잠시 전에 그가 하지 않았던 질문을 떠올리고 갑자기 격분해서 말을 이었다.

“그리고, 뭐? 연착륙? 네가 날 위해서 보내주는 거라고 생각하면 내가 기뻐할 것 같았나? 거만하다는 소리 들어본 적 없어?”

“사실을 말하자면,” 가브리엘은 목소리를 높여 말했다. “당신이 남아있는 게 싫어요. 내게 안 좋은 영향을 주는 것 같아요. 아까 완전히 거짓말 한 건 아니에요. 당신은 내가 남에게 그런 짓을 할 수 있는 사람으로 만들고, 그게 난 싫은 거예요. 당신이 날 악랄하게 만들고… 별로 생각하고 싶지 않은 것들을 생각하게 만들어요. 요 며칠은 참 카타르시스적이고, 네, 뭐, 다 좋았지만 이젠 가줬으면 해요. 이것이 하나님의 정직한 진실이랍니다.” 마지막에 그녀는 비꼬듯 성호까지 그었다.

어텀은 가브리엘이 다시 벽을 세우고 있다는 것을 알았다. 무슨 이유에선지 어제 내보였던 속내를 후회하고 있는 것이다. 너무 뻔하게 보여서 안타까울 지경이었고 그는 역으로 냉정해지는 자신을 발견했다. 그는 잠시 상상해보았다. 그가 그녀의 그 단단한 껍데기를 차근차근히 허물고 그녀를 꺼내오는 이야기를. 어쩌면 훌륭한 이야깃감이 될 수도 있을 테다. 하지만 그가 그렇게 한다고 한들 그들 모두에게 무슨 훌륭한 결말이 있을 수 있겠는가? 그리고 그는 ─어텀은 결론을 내렸다─ 그 정도로, 그 견고한 장벽을 무너뜨리는 오랜 수고를 기꺼이 하고 싶어 할 정도로 그녀를 좋아하지는 않았다. 그는 어제 그 너머를 잠깐 엿보았고 그것만으로 그에게는 충분했다.

어텀은 고개를 끄덕였다.

”더 이상 말하지 않아도 돼. 이해했으니까. 미안하군.”

 

 

*

 

 

길을 떠날 준비를 마친 가브리엘은 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 그에게 말을 걸었다. 그것은 어텀도 바라던 바였다.

“뭔가를 좀 찾았어요?”

그녀가 문 앞에서 자신의 외투 주머니에 손을 집어넣고 서서는 물었다. 어텀은 그렇진 않았다고 솔직하게 답했다.

“애초에 내 길을 남에게 찾아달라고 하는 게 어불성설이었지.”

그가 말했다.

“더욱이 우리 문제들은 너무 비슷해서… 서로 배울 게 별로 없었던 것 같아.”

“만일 맹인이 맹인을 인도하면 둘이 다 구덩이에 빠지리라.”

가브리엘이 불쑥 말했다. 어텀은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“마태복음이에요.”

그녀가 변명하듯 말했다.

“어떻게 아직도 신을 믿을 수 있냐고 물어보고 싶지만 지금은 신학 논쟁을 할 타이밍은 아닌 것 같군.”

“안 믿어요.” 가브리엘은 할 수만 있다면 자신을 걷어차고 싶은 듯한 기색이었다. “그냥… 방에 성경구절을 붙여놓는 아빠 밑에서 자란 탓이죠.”

그녀는 목을 한 번 가다듬고 다시 말했다.

“어쨌든, 유감이네요. 당신은 여기 온 보람도 없이 떠나는군요.”

“그렇지만은 않아.”

가브리엘은 끙 하고 신음소리를 냈다.

“제발 부탁인데, 재미 좀 본 게 보람이었다곤 하지 마요.”

어텀은 고개를 젓고 진지하게 말했다.

“이렇게 만나기 전에 너에 대해 생각을 많이 했었어. 대단한 여자라고 생각했지.”

“난 대단한 여자예요.”

“하! 그래. 그렇지. 그렇고 말고. 어쨌든 그런 너도 나와 같은 고민을 하고 있다는 걸 보니 안심이 되더군. 조급할 필요 없겠다는 생각도 들고.”

“그냥 나도 당신처럼 엉망진창이라 우쭐해진 건 아니고요?”

어텀은 굳이 부인하지는 않았다.

“뭐 그럴 수도 있겠지.” 그는 씩 웃었다. “깨달음을 얻은 건 얻은 거고, 완벽하게 흘러가던 내 인생을 탈선시킨 걸 아직 용서하진 못 했으니까.”

가브리엘은 생각에 잠긴 듯한 얼굴로 한참 그를 응시했다. 그러다가 어텀이 어색한 기분에 습관대로 어깨를 으쓱하자 다시 입을 열었다.

“당신은 딱한 사람이에요. 날 너무 늦게 만난 거예요. 더 일찍 만나거나 아예 만나지 말았어야 했어요.” 한층 가라앉은 목소리로 그녀가 말했다. “시험에 들 거라면 빠른 게 낫다고 아까 그랬었죠. 그 말대로 우리가 찾는 답이라는 게 결국 계기가 찾아왔을 때 혼자 탐색해야 하는 거라면… 당신에겐 그 기회가 너무 늦게 찾아온 거죠.”

“그 말이 맞을지도 몰라.”

그렇게 답했지만 사실 그녀의 상황이 자신보다 더 안 좋을 수도 있다고 어텀은 생각했다. 어텀에게 그의 실패, 붕괴, 변화, 재탄생─ 무어라 이름을 붙여도 좋을 그것은 얼굴을 가지고 있었다. 오만하게 느껴질 정도의 자신만만함과 애처로운 자기 회의 사이를 빠르게 오가는, 예민하고 또렷하고 말도 안 되게 대칭이 잘 맞는 얼굴. 그리고 그는 그런 일이 자신에게 생길 거라고는 ─실제로 발생하기 전까지는─ 전혀 기대하고 있지 않았다. 하지만 그녀는 실체 없는 무엇을 막연하게 두려워하면서, 영원히 오지 않을 수도 있는 위기를 기다리며 발밑을 내려다보고 있게 된 것이다. 그러나 그는 이런 이야기를 입 밖으로 꺼내지는 않았다.

“적어도 인정하는 건 빠르군요. 마음에 들어요.” 가브리엘이 말했다. "…그런데 말이에요, 날 보고 안심하면 안 되지 않아요? 난 스무 살이고 당신 나이는… 두 배가 훨씬 넘잖아요. 그런데 정말 몇 살이에요?”

어텀은 크게 웃었다. 이번엔 정말로 웃겨서 나오는 웃음이었다. "모르면 모르는 대로 두는 게 나은 일들도 있는 법이야.” 그가 말했다.

“아, 그것 참… 음.” 가브리엘은 바지에 손을 문질러 닦고 헛기침을 했다. "아무튼 당신이 뭔가를 찾을 수 있길 바라요. 그럼 아마 나도 그럴 수 있을 테니까요.”

“나도 그랬으면 좋겠어.”

어텀은 스스로도 놀랄 만큼의 진정성으로 답했다.

 

 

*

 

 

가브리엘은 어텀을 먼저 보냈다. 그리고 그가 메가톤 게이트를 지나 완전히 사라질 때까지 문 앞에 서서 지켜보았다. 긴 시간은 아니었다, 그녀의 집은 게이트에서 아주 가까웠으니까. 너무나 빨리 사라져서 조금 우습게 느껴질 지경이었다.

문을 잠그고 시타델까지 소요 시간을 계산하다가 문득 깨닫는 사실이 있었다: 그녀는 이 집에 올 때마다 하루, 사흘, 일주일 같은 돌아갈 일정이 있었기 때문에 편안하게 쉴 수 있었던 것이다. 어쩌면, 가브리엘은 생각했다. 어쩌면 그의 말이 맞을지도 몰랐다. 그녀에게는 변화가 필요하다는 말. 하지만 어떻게 변해야 할지 그녀는 몰랐다. 사실 변하고 싶은지조차 몰랐다. 변화는, 만약 일어날 거라면, 스스로 그녀에게 찾아와야 할 것 같았다. 가브리엘은 허벅지 옆에 찬 권총의 장전 상태를 마지막으로 확인하고 첫 발걸음을 내딛었다. 그리고 그러자마자 마치 잠궈두었던 밸브를 풀기라도 한 것처럼 자연스럽게 다음 미션, 새로 탐사해야 할 구역, 이런 생각들이 머릿속에서 자리를 되찾기 시작하는 것을 느꼈다. 잘 맞는 옷처럼 익숙하고 편안했다.

좋아, 그녀는 생각했다. 좋아, 일단 돌아가자.

 

 

 


End file.
